My Child
by Christina E. Lupin
Summary: Post!OOTP Severitus. Harry receives a letter from his mother, telling him that James Potter was never his father. And that's not all. Without a doubt, Harry's sixth year will be a year to never forget. I AM NOT GIVING THIS UP! Please be patient! 19 is coming!
1. Happy Birthday

**My Child**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: This is my answer to Severitus' challenge, with a bit of a twist added to it. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you have had with my other fics.

_Summary_: Harry's sixth year starts off bad as he tries to get over his godfather's death only to find out that his whole life has been a lie. His father wasn't James Potter; it was Severus Snape.

_Notes_: This also satisfies some of my readers from Cheating Death, who wanted me to write a fic where Sirius survives. I hope it will make them happy and a big thanks to Severitus for creating the challenge. I hope she also updates her fic as soon as she can. ^^ This also has some scenes from books one through five… just so you are warned.

_**Chapter One**_: _**Happy Birthday**_

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch… And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back in place._

_Harry then approached the veil slowly, not noticing that he was alone now in the empty chamber. The veil seemed to be quiet, the thin material stiff as death. Just as he was nearing it, the fabric flew to life once more, nearly smacking him in the face as a shadowy figure appeared._

"_It's all your fault," Sirius' voice croaked, filled with hatred. "It's your fault that I died. If I hadn't had to come save you I would be alive, but no… you are too selfish…"_

"_No…" Harry said, feeling icy hands clench at his heart. "I am not selfish…"_

"_You only came here to get the prophecy, not to save me. You knew I was safe, locked up inside my parent's house. You knew and yet you still came here, wanting to know what we were keeping from you…"_

"_Please… no… Sirius…"_

"WAKE UP!"

Harry James Potter jerked awake, nearly connecting his head with Uncle Vernon, who stood over him, looking angrier than he last remembered. The older man's face was a dark purple and spit was dripping from his mouth and Harry realized that his face was wet.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY FREAK, AND MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He then turned on his heels and stomped out of the small room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry groaned and sat up on his small bed, which he suspected to be an old crib mattress, as it was a little small to be a twin-sized mattress. He ran his hands through his messy dark hair and forced himself to stand up, wincing as some of his weight landed on his damaged ankle. Harry vaguely remembered how he managed to damage it (which included Dudley, his cousin, tripping him on the stairs).

Once he managed to accomplish getting off his bed, he hopped out onto the second floor landing and descended down the stairs, careful not to place too much weight on his ankle.

"Finally!" Aunt Petunia said exasperatedly. She was peeling slices of refrigerated bacon onto a frying pan. "Take over, boy." She shoved the package into his hands and exited the kitchen.

Harry sighed and placed more slices of bacon out on the pan while he got out another pan for making eggs. As he did this, the now fifteen-year-old started up the coffee pot for Uncle Vernon. Unlike Aunt Petunia and Dudley, Uncle Vernon preferred to have coffee with his breakfast, whereas the other two had a glass of milk. After he got the coffee started, he returned to the stove, where he had the egg mixture in one pan on a burner and the bacon on another burner. He put both of them on medium heat and continued to stir the eggs, waiting for the mixture to solidify.

While he made breakfast, he let his eyes slide over to the kitchen window. The sun was out and shined brightly over Privet Drive. Harry wondered if his aunt would have him out in the garden today, picking out the weeds from her plants and have him mow their lawn. Even though this year's summer was hotter than the last, Aunt Petunia continued to usher him out the door so their lawn would be kept nicely, unlike the others, which spoiled and turned a pale yellow.

Harry was beginning to dish out the breakfast when his cousin, Dudley, pranced into the room. He rudely knocked into his shorter cousin, causing him to stumble and almost spill the scrambled eggs all over the table and floor. Dudley gave him a nasty grin and parked his fat bottom on one of the chairs. Harry was amazed that his cousin could be so big and still be as healthy as he was.

Once his relatives were seated and eating their breakfast, Harry slipped away and headed up to his room to change his clothes, clutching his chore list in his hands. He had been right and Aunt Petunia assigned him to be outside most of today. He let out a sigh and entered his room, only to stop and blink. There was a small gathering of owls perched on his bed, including a few that he recognized. He greeted the owls and began to untie their packages. Most of them left, except for his own owl, Hedwig, Ron's owl, Pig, the Order's new owl, Madeline (mostly owned by Lupin, as he found out), and an owl he didn't recognize.

Harry spent the next few minutes opening packages and reading letters sent by his friends. They wished him a happy birthday and said that they would see him sometime in August when one of the Order members came to pick him up. For presents, Hermione sent him a normal-looking journal and Ron had sent him a few of Fred and George Weasley's products. According to what Ron said in his letter, his twin brothers had managed to rent a shop in Diagon Alley to use for their joke shop. To Harry's surprise, it seemed the shop was doing very well and taking in a lot of money that the twins rented an apartment in London.

After he was done reading the letter, he turned toward the Order letter and knew it was Lupin who wrote. Actually, most of the Order letters were written by Lupin, which Harry much preferred. He knew the older man had to be hurting like he was after Sirius' death and the letters made the two grow closer. This letter seemed a little shorter but Lupin explained that he would be sent on a mission soon to gather as many werewolves as he could for Dumbledore's cause. He also told Harry that an Order member would be picking him up within next week to bring him over to Headquarters. Also, enclosed with the Order's letter was Harry's Hogwarts letter and was shocked to see a silver badge with a red lion on it, saying _Quidditch Captain_. The werewolf congratulated Harry on getting the appointment to captain, saying he definitely deserved it.

Harry pushed aside the Order's letter and picked up the last one, his name written in an elegant hand. He slit the envelope open and pulled out a thick sheet of parchment and began to read.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then what I have feared has come to pass. I can only hope that you are living with a loving family instead of my sad excuse for a sister. If you are living with said sister, then you know how harsh she is. She wasn't any better when she was young either, my son. I can only hope that you are removed from her care as soon as humanly possible._

_There are a few things I want to discuss with you. I am very sure that Dumbledore is either ignorant or has knowledge of what I will be telling you. I swear that man should have been in Slytherin for his cunning and manipulative ways._

_First of all, I want to inform you that your father was never James Potter. I know what you are thinking, Harry, but please believe me. The only reason you look like him at all is because of a complicated glamour charm that will begin to slowly degenerate after you turn sixteen. You will begin to notice little things changing, especially your hair. I suspect that you will find it growing longer and not as messy._

_Before I tell you the identity of your father, I want to show you some memories. At the bottom of this letter is a word that has been injected with some of my memories I want you to view. Touch this word and say my full name, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, and then it will suck you in._

_Also, one more thing before I leave you to view the memories. I don't know how your first few years in Hogwarts were or how things went for you, but please give your father a second chance, especially if you are living with your mutt of a godfather. He is not a bad man and I love him deeply. You have no idea how much I wish to tell him that he is a father, that he helped me create such a wonderful and beautiful baby. But if I did, he would get in serious trouble and everything he lives for could be jeopardized._

_Please get to know your father. I am very sure that he will forgive me and also get to know you as well. In fact, I sent him a letter as well, along with a box of things I wanted to give him, like your birth certificate and a few other things. I also sent you the same thing, only copied._

_Remember that no matter what, James and I love you very much, my son. We know that you will be able to defeat Voldemort in the near future. Remember our love. And please say hello to your mutt of a godfather and his pet werewolf._

_Love,_

_Lily Potter_

Harry nearly dropped the letter in shock, his green eyes going wide. James Potter wasn't his father? His true father is still alive? As much as his mind screamed, his heart urged him to find out what kind of memories his mother had left for him. That led to Harry's finger brushing against the word that seemed to shine like liquid and say the password. The owls on his bed gave a startled hoot when they saw the boy disappear, leaving the letter on his bed.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

end of chapter

A/N: Man… I am so exhausted right now. I updated Blood Brothers, got Cheating Life started, and now I have this. This would have been longer but I decided to leave it for another chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and I will see you all next time.

Next Chapter: Harry views the memories his mother left for him and we check up on our favorite Potions Master.


	2. Memories

My Child

**My Child**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh my word… 26 reviews and 89 story alerts? Damn, guys. I am so excited that you love it so far. I can only hope that the next several chapters are going to satisfy you. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate it very much. You are what keep me going. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. These scenes are my own creation, not in any way related to what was given to us by the lovely J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Two: Memories**_

_Harry stumbled as he landed on a familiar platform. He glanced around and caught sight of a younger version of his mother, Lily Evans. She had long bright red hair, brilliant green eyes, and looked thin, but happy. She was attempting, and failing, to get her trunk onto the train. Her parents and sister were on the other side of the barrier, heading to their car. It wasn't that they were cold, but they wanted her to experience everything for herself. _

"_Need some help?"_

_Lily turned to face a slightly taller boy with shoulder length silky black hair and dark black eyes. His skin was very pale and reminded her of a fictional vampire._

"_Yes, please," she said, smiling. "And thanks."_

_He smiled. "No problem."_

_Harry watched as the younger version of Severus Snape, hated Potions Master, helped his mother load her trunk onto the train. It took them a bit of an effort but they got it on._

"_What's your name?" Lily asked, leaning against the train to catch her breath._

"_Severus Snape. And yours?"_

_She smiled prettily. "Lily Evans."_

_They shook hands and continued to talk. Harry felt the slight tug around his navel and saw the scene fade away, the darkness taking him toward another memory._

_When his vision came to, he was on the Hogwarts grounds. Lily was sitting in the shade of a tree, looking older. Sitting next to her was Snape, who had a large book open on his lap and his wand in his right hand._

"_Bring it down like this and say the incantation," Lily instructed, showing him the movement with her hand._

_Snape copied her but it wasn't the same. Before Lily could open her mouth, a loud laugh interrupted them. Snape and Lily looked up to see four boys walk up to them. Harry's throat closed up when he saw James Potter and his friends stop in front of the two._

"_It's no use, Evans," James said nastily. "Snape doesn't understand. I bet his parents are ashamed; to have a son who can't even cast a simple spell. How else could he cast Dark spells if he can't master these spells?" Sirius and Pettigrew laughed along. Lupin just stood there, not saying a word, but he smiled slightly._

_Lily glared at James. "Leave us alone, Potter, and go find someone else to pick on. At least he is trying and not showing off, like you and Black do."_

"_Oh, so you do notice," he said, puffing out his chest._

_She snorted and slammed her book shut. "Come on, Severus, let's go find some place where Potter and his little gang of miscreants can't find us."_

_James and his friends laughed as the two walked off. Snape was looking down, his face showing no emotion._

"_You shouldn't sacrifice your reputation to help me, Lily," he said quietly._

"_I don't care about my reputation, Severus. You need help and I will help you until you get it right. At least it will show Potter what kind of person I am."_

_The scene changed again and once more, Lily and Snape looked older. They were in the library, several books scattered around them. Every now and then they would turn to the parchment laid out in front of them and write something down._

"_Thanks again for helping me out in Potions today, Severus," Lily responded. "I am very grateful."_

_Snape smiled. "No problem. Besides, Black would have messed you up if he helped. Lupin would be an excellent potions master if he…"_

_Lily looked up when Snape stopped. "If he what? What is wrong with Remus, Severus?"_

"_I should not say. It's his business if he tells you or not."_

_She growled. "Damn it, Severus. I hate it when you hide things from me. If you don't want to share things, don't begin to say it and suddenly decide to not tell me." She began to shove her things into her book bag, angry._

_Just as she walked toward the door, Snape got up and grabbed hold of her wrist. Lily spun around, her green eyes flashing, when he pulled her to him and kissed her. She was so shocked that her bag fell from her hands and her arms went around him, reacting instantly. They kissed, much to Harry's shock. _Is Snape my father?,_ he wondered. _Is this what Mum is telling me?_ He shuddered at the thought._

_He finally looked back when the two broke their kiss, breathing hard. Their arms were around each other, not that they noticed. Then Lily's eyes widened, reality flooding back._

"_Oh Merlin!" she gasped, pulling away. She bent down to get her bag. "This did not just happen!"_

"_I believe it did," Snape remarked quietly. "Lily…"_

"_No! Don't, Severus. Just don't." Lily then fled from the library, leaving Snape behind._

_Other scenes flashed by, much faster than Harry thought. He saw images of Lily and Snape together, laughing, kissing, hugging, and dancing. Against his will, he felt himself smile to see his mother so happy, even if it was with his most hated professor. He even saw a scene of Snape and his mother standing by an altar, getting married by Dumbledore. What shocked Harry the most was that the Marauders were attending the wedding along with Lucius Malfoy and a blonde woman Harry knew to be Narcissa Malfoy._

_The next scene was with Lily lying with her husband on the couch, both their hands clasped over her swollen belly. They were talking quietly, smiling every time they looked at her belly._

"_I love you, Lily," Snape said, kissing her cheek, stroking his long fingers over the bump._

"_Mmm… I love you too, Severus." She lay against him comfortably. "What should we name him?"_

"_Him?" he asked, looking puzzled._

_She smiled. "I have a feeling we are going to have a son, Sev. So, what should his name be?"_

_Snape was quiet, his face thoughtful. "I always loved the name Alexander or Stephan."_

_Lily smiled. "I like Stephan. It's not too common but yet not too rare either. Besides, Stephan Snape has a ring to it."_

_He smiled back. "It does, doesn't it? Stephan Severus Snape."_

_Harry was once again sent through more memories, coming to a stop at one where his mother was in a hospital bed, holding a blue blanket. Snape was standing by her, looking down with awe and love shining on his face._

"_Hello Stephan," Lily cooed, smiling broadly. Her index finger was grasped by five tiny little fingers._

"_He's so beautiful, Lily," Snape breathed. "He's got your eyes."_

"_He has your hair too."_

"_I certainly hope that he doesn't inherit your nose," she teased, winking at him._

_He pouted playfully. "There's nothing wrong with the Snape nose, Lily."_

"_Of course not, love."_

_There was a knock on the door. Remus Lupin entered, smiling._

"_Can I come in and see my little godson?"_

_Harry's jaw dropped. Professor Lupin was his godfather? Not Sirius Black? Or James Potter? Or, even, Lucius Malfoy?_

"_You may, Remus," Snape replied._

_The werewolf approached the bed, his gray eyes bright with joy and love. "Hey Stephan," he said to the baby. Lily handed him over and the fingers took Remus' finger._

"_He loves his godfather, doesn't he?" Lily remarked with pride._

_More scenes flew by, showing scenes of the Marauders playing with little Stephan and of Lily and Snape watching with pride and love. It was in these memories that Harry found out that all the Marauders and Lucius Malfoy were named godfather, with Narcissa being his godmother. Even to his shock, Lucius and Narcissa were decent people, letting their own son play with him too._

"_Your godparents are spoiling you rotten, Stephan," Lily said on his first birthday, looking around at the toys and clothes scattered all over the place._

"_Don't forget his aunts, uncles, and grandparents," remarked one of the black-haired men, looking hurt._

_Lily laughed. "Sorry, Zachary."_

_Zachary Snape grinned. "It's alright, Lils." Then he sobered. "Are you sure Stephan should have five godfathers?"_

"_She couldn't decide on one," Severus replied. "So I told her to make the Marauders and Lucius his godfathers. Besides, I didn't want to make my two brothers also be godfathers along with being uncles to our son."_

"_That is very reasonable," a brown-haired man said, his obsidian eyes twinkling._

"_Of course it is, Nathaniel. I was the one who gave her the idea."_

_Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at her son. "Your father has a very large ego, Stephan."_

_Stephan grinned at her and clapped his hands together, babbling nonsense. Everyone seemed to smile. Sirius, who was the nearest to the kid, picked up his godson and put him in his lap. "Hey, Stephan, can you say Padfoot? Pad foot."_

_Remus looked amused. "Now, Sirius, you should know better. That's too complicated of a word for him to…"_

"_Pafoo," Stephan said, grinning up at the black-haired man._

_The room was silent before everyone laughed. Snape seemed torn between shock and amusement while Lily crowed in delight. "Severus! His first word!"_

_Sirius smirked in Moony's direction. "See? Stephan, say Moony."_

_Stephan clapped his hands together happily. "Mooy!"_

"_How about Prongs, little pup?"_

"_Ons!" the baby squealed._

_Harry found himself laughing along as Sirius coaxed the child to say everyone's name. He was sucked away from the scene to where Lily was sitting in the nursery, writing the letter to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. James stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder._

"_It's not fair, James," Lily said, her voice choked with tears. "I know the reason why Severus did it but…"_

"_He loves you and Stephan too much to see you hurt. Besides, he trusts me to keep you both safe as possible. At least he still sends owls."_

"_I know, but it's not the same."_

_There was a commotion downstairs and the two paled. James squeezed her shoulder and headed down while Lily finished the letter and sealed it. She tapped her wand and said a spell that Harry assumed was a time-released spell._

Finally, Harry found himself back on his bed, his finger still on the glistening word. He sat there for a second before he let his tears fall. He cried for the life he could have had, for the family that he saw gathered there at his first birthday party.

--

Severus Snape was busy brewing up Lupin's Wolfsbane potion when he heard a thump come from his office. Growling about dumb post owls, he tossed in the last ingredient and stalked to the door, knowing that it was safe to leave the potion sit for now.

"Shoo," he snarled at the tawny owl. It squawked at him and flew through his open window. "I don't remember opening that window," he said to himself. He shut it and turned to the letter on his desk.

He paled when he recognized the familiar handwriting spelling out his name on the envelope. He swallowed and slit it, eager to read the parchment.

--

End of chapter.

_A/N_: I bet you have a lot of questions, especially what with happened in the scenes. Trust me, things will work out in the next chapter or two. And don't worry… Harry will become a werewolf sooner or later. I just need to have some time for him to get over the fact that James is not his father. Also, I have no clue about having multiple godparents… I just felt like adding it in for fun.

Quick Poll: Should I have the Malfoy family be nice or evil in this fic? Let me know!


	3. Memories Restored

My Child

**My Child**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: (author falls off her chair) 50 reviews? 50? Oh my word. That is a lot of reviews for my story so far. It's much better than Blood Brothers and Cheating Life and Cheating Death. Thank you guys so much! I am so glad you love the story so far. I have no excuse for my absence other than the one I gave. I was away to study to be a CNA. Well, now I am a Certified Nurse Aide and I have time to start updating again. (author smiles at the cheers) So, here we go with chapter three. I can only hope that you enjoy this chapter. Keep on reviewing and reading!

Also, I noticed that some of you were a little confused about Harry having so many godparents. The reason why they never came to help poor Stephan was because they also received Memory Charms, same with Severus' siblings. Never fear, though, I will release the Memory Charms soon enough.

One more thing: thanks for the votes! I had some really good suggestions about the Malfoys being good, especially those who wanted Narcissa and Draco nice and Lucius evil. I had a good laugh about that and, to be truthful, it is a nice idea. Majority vote won, however, and the Malfoys will be nice. Well, of course they would be if the Memory Charm faded. (author grins)

Now, let's get this show on the road and enough of my author blabbing. This is gonna be a fun chapter, filled with emotion. It will be long so it might make up the 4 months I was gone.

_**Chapter Three: Memories Restored**_

_Dearest Severus,_

_I can't tell you how hard it is to write this letter with the way things are going. You may not understand now, but you soon will be. At midnight on July 31 of 1996, my son, Harry Potter, will turn fifteen and that will trigger a series of events that will change his life and the lives of several other people. Including yours._

_Please do not be mean to Harry, Severus. He has had a hard life, especially since he was not raised by those who love him the most. Also, make no nasty comments about his father. He doesn't deserve that. He never knew his father._

_Before I end this letter, know that I never blamed you for what you did. You did what you could at the time and you should dwell on what happened years ago. Please let go of that guilt and self-pity I know you have on your shoulders._

_Love, for always,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Severus let the parchment fall out of his slacking hands. How could Lily ask for the impossible? How could she forgive him for such an awful crime that he committed against her and her family? She always forgave people for things they should never have been forgiven for. Beautiful, sweet, loving Lily…

"SEVERUS!"

He whipped his head around, his custom sneer in place, to glare at the fireplace, where the head of his older brother, Nathaniel. The man's head was floating in the fireplace, looking a little frustrated.

"Thank Merlin I got your attention. You were staring at that letter for so long. Who's it from?"

"An old friend," he said quickly. "What on earth do you want from me?"

"Mother is planning another family reunion around Christmas. She wants to know if you'll finally attend…"

"The answer will always be no, Nathaniel. She should know better than to extend the invitation when she knows I won't appear. Besides, with the way things are…" Severus trailed off, knowing Nathaniel would understand what he wouldn't dare say out loud.

The brown-haired man nodded. "Yes. That is true. I'll tell Mother, then." He seemed to disappear but he came back, looking nervous. "Severus? Please be careful with whatever you are doing. You have family who wouldn't want to be told that you are dead." Finally, Nathaniel's head vanished from his fireplace.

Severus cursed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

--

"Well?" Zachary demanded, watching his older brother stick his head out from the fireplace.

"You heard what he said, Zack. He's not coming."

The younger Snape growled. "Arg! When will he finally accept our invitations? The stupid idiot can't completely refuse to see us."

"He can, love," replied Zack's wife, Anastasia, from her seat on the couch. Her curly blonde hair was swept behind the couch and she had an arm around their eldest daughter, Kelsey. "But someday he will come around."

"I hope so, for the family's sake," Nathaniel said, his face somber. "Mother is worried sick. We all are."

--

"Oomph!"

Sirius Black fell face first onto a hard surface. He groaned and he attempted to push himself up when he felt himself being lifted. However, he did not see the punch that landed on his face.

"Goddamn it, Padfoot, why did you have to duel your no-good cousin?!"

It took the 36-year-old man awhile to finally know who was yelling at him. His breath instantly quickened and he stared into the face he hadn't seen since 1981. James Potter still looked the same but his hazel eyes were blazing with fury.

"James Cameron Potter! Put him down!"

"Lily," Sirius breathed.

Lily Potter looked the same too. She even had her hands on her hips, the ever-present glare in her brilliant green eyes, just like her son's. _Harry… Merlin, I'm so sorry, Harry. I've failed you once again._

Lily continued to glare at her husband until James slowly lowered Sirius to the ground, but Sirius didn't pay any attention. He was too busy remembering the people he left behind. _Prongs was right. I should never have dueled Bellatrix. Now I have left Moony and little Pronglet behind. I'm such an idiot. Azkaban didn't completely kill my rashness._

"Sirius Orion Black! Pay attention!"

He jerked at the sound of his full name (he hadn't heard it since when his dear Mother was alive). The red-haired witch had her glare turned toward him now and he swallowed a gulp.

The glare softened a little in her eyes but she raged on. "What were you thinking? You completely ignored the signs and once again, your Gryffindor boldness caught up with you. I understand that you were concerned for Harry and for that I am grateful for, but where was your brain? You knew about that stupid veil and yet you charged forward, like always." Lily stopped to take in a deep breath and it seemed to have staved off some of her anger. "But you will not make that same mistake again."

"Again?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

James grinned. "Yes, Paddy, again. You are being sent back, since it wasn't quite your time."

"But… what about you?"

The younger man sobered up a little. "Unfortunately, we can't come back with you, Pads. Our time is up, but yours is not. You will go back, no matter what you say."

"But before you do," Lily continued, "I want to take a certain charm off of you."

"I've had a charm on me? What type?"

"A Memory Charm." Lily pointed her wand at him and said the Memory Charm reversal spell.

A jet of gold light sprouted from her wand and hit Sirius on his forehead. He winced a little but he remained standing. Then, he felt as if a load had been taken off his mind and it was then that he remembered everything.

"Holy shit! Stephan!" he suddenly cried. "Stephan is Harry!"

James and Lily smiled.

"But," he continued, looking sad, "everyone else got Memory Charmed too."

"Not once the clock strikes twelve tonight," James said, grinning again. "Once the clock strikes twelve, everything will return back to the way it was."

"And Severus will remember as well," Lily added.

Sirius paled at that. "He's going to blame himself for being a mean bastard to his own son." Then he got a determined look on his face. "But not if I can't help it."

Once he said that, a portal opened up next to him. His black hair whipped in the high wind the portal created.

"Go now, Padfoot," James said.

"Give our love to Stephan and the others, Sirius," Lily called.

Sirius nodded and he entered the portal, his mind now on his godson. For now on, he would attempt to be in Stephan's life, just like the rest of his family would.

--

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the alarm clock that set upon his desk. It was 10 minutes until midnight. He had a weird feeling that something very important would happen. Closing his eyes, he silently wished that every member of his family that was still living remembered what had been forgotten, of the family they had left behind. He wanted to see his uncles and aunts and his godfathers but most of all, he wanted to be with his father, to not have the man hurt him or ridicule him.

As a tear slid down his face, he never noticed that the clock struck twelve.

Around the country, the people who had connected with Stephan so many years ago began to remember the life they had lived but had forgotten. As they did, they all uttered one word: Stephan.

--

End of chapter

A/N: Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I thought I would update something quick.

Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter. I will try as much as possible to update the other two within the week. And look out for the next chapter, which will have a lot of emotion more than likely.


	4. Rescue

My Child

**My Child**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Aww… thanks for the reviews, guys. I feel so lucky to have you reviewing. Now, I know most of you don't review and that's perfectly fine with me. To be truthful, I don't review most stories anyway, unless I feel like saying something. I am just happy to know that the stats of My Child is doing so well so far. It may not be as great as Blood Brothers nor as wonderful as Cheating Death, but at least it is something, right? Anyway, this chapter is the one you have been waiting for with bated breath: Harry being reunited with family and being pulled from the Dursleys. The problem is: who will come first? You better start reading to find out.

_**Chapter Four: Rescue **_

Albus Dumbledore was filling out some paperwork in his office that night, humming to himself. Fawkes, his pet phoenix, was sleeping on his perch, his head under his wing. The reason Dumbledore was up so late was because he couldn't sleep. It was like he just knew something very important and life-changing was about to happen.

The sound of his office door slamming open jerked him from his paperwork and he stared up at his Potions professor, who looked like he had just crawled out of bed.

"Where is he, Dumbledore?" Severus asked, his chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm as he tried to catch his breath. It was a long trip from the dungeons up to the headmaster's office.

"Where is who, Severus?" Dumbledore replied, watching the man with interest.

"Harry Potter! Where – is – he?"

Now Dumbledore was really concerned. "He's at his relatives as usual. You know this."

Severus cursed and he ran his hands roughly through his hair. "I'm going to get him out of there whether you like it or not." He was about to leave when he turned around. "Did you know, Headmaster?"

The older man tilted his head to the side. "Know what, Severus?"

"Harry's real identity? Did Lily tell you and not give you a Memory Charm?"

Dumbledore didn't have to say anything for Severus to know that the old wizard had known. Cursing again, he strode out of the office and outside the castle.

Fawkes, who had awoken from all the commotion, sang out a single note and Dumbledore smiled. "Stephan is now in great hands, Fawkes. He has more family than he'll ever know."

--

"Zack, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Anastasia asked, throwing on a silk robe as her husband hurriedly got dressed.

"Gotta go get my nephew. I'll be back, love."

She watched him leave with Nathaniel, who was already at the door. "But you have no nephew," she mumbled.

"How did we manage to forget such a thing?" Zack asked his older brother as the two walked toward the end of the Apparation wards. "And how could Severus keep such a secret from us?"

"I don't think he even knew or he would be boasting about having a son, Zack," Nathaniel replied. "You know our brother; he loves kids, though he does well to keep it hidden from the rest of the world. Didn't you see how much he loved Stephan?"

Zack was quiet for a second before he laughed softly. "You know, I think it was rather clever of Lily to hide our nephew amongst the Potter family. I mean, I know that James was one of Stephan's godfathers but it was well-known that Lily hated him."

"Up until their seventh year, Zack," Nathaniel added.

The Snape brothers passed through the wards and they imagined Privet Drive. They knew where Harry Potter lived and, since their nephew was "Harry Potter", they knew where they had to go. Zack and Nathaniel closed their eyes and Apparated.

--

Sirius cursed as he found himself sprawled outside the veil in the Department of Mysteries. His body protested his sudden movements, but he knew that he had to get to Privet Drive to rescue his godson. He would worry about alerting the Order later.

"I hope those good-for-nothing Dursleys have hurt him," he growled before he transformed into his Animagus form: a big, black dog, known to some as Padfoot/Snuffles.

After he stretched, Padfoot ran through the Ministry building, scaring several witches and wizards as he did so. If he wasn't in such a hurry, Sirius would have laughed at their expressions at seeing a Grim in the Ministry. _Hang on, Stephan. I'm coming for you. This time, you won't be alone._

--

Harry found that he couldn't go to sleep. His green eyes looked out the barred window at the night sky. For some unknown reason, he knew that something or someone was coming for him. As he stared out at the world, he never noticed the subtle changes of his body, how his hair was now longer and not as messy, his fingers thinning a little and growing longer, or how he grew a few inches, pushing 6 feet in height. The changes weren't much, but all appearances of James Potter were erased, leaving a pleasant blend of Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

Just as he watched a bird fly underneath a streetlight, his scar started to itch. _Not again_, he thought as his vision began to blur and black out.

--

"Remus, where do you think you are going?"

Remus running down the stairs at Grimmauld Place, buttoning his shirt hurriedly as Mrs. Weasley followed him. Remus was constantly berating himself, thinking about his godson, Stephan Snape. How could he have missed it? He was suspicious when he first scented Harry in the boy's third year but couldn't find out why. The werewolf had passed it off as that he recognized the scent since he knew the boy since he was born.

"I forgot, I had urgent business to attend to," he said, loud enough for Molly Weasley to hear as his feet touched the main floor. He finished buttoning his shirt, checked to make sure he had his wand, and opened the door, leaving Mrs. Weasley staring out after him.

Though Remus had no doubt that Stephan's other family members were probably at Privet Drive by now, he knew that he had to be there. Besides, he had a right to be there. He only wished that Sirius could be there to rescue his godson as well. As the werewolf readied himself to Apparate, a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I won't let you down, Padfoot," he whispered then he concentrated.

--

Lucius and Narcissa sat in their parlor, nursing glasses of wine in their hands. Their son, Draco, was still asleep, having no idea what was going on. Perhaps it was better he was oblivious until they needed to explain everything.

"All this time," Lucius said, staring at the dark red wine in his glass, "our godson was hiding under the disguise of Harry Potter, our most hated enemy." He snorted. "Lily was always clever. It makes me wonder how she ended in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin."

"If you remember, dear, she almost was in Slytherin," Narcissa replied, taking a sip of her drink. "So, what are we going to do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Cissa?"

She frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me that horrid name. And you know what I am talking about. What are we going to do about Stephan? I have no doubt that his father, unless, and godfathers are collecting him as we speak, but we are his family too, Lucius. Should we reacquaint ourselves with the boy or continue as always?"

"That is a very good question." Lucius took a drink, his silver eyes locked on the roaring fire in front of them. He toyed with the furred edge of his night robe. "Personally, I think we should get to know our godson, even if it means betraying the Dark Lord."

Narcissa smiled. "Love, you were thinking of leaving old Snakeface anyway."

The older man stared at his wife and he laughed, a deep, rich sound that made her heart speed up. "I had forgotten all about your wit, my dear wife. But, yes, I was thinking it, wasn't I?" He swirled the liquid in his glass.

She leaned forward and put a dainty hand on his. "Whatever you do, I am with you, husband."

He captured her hand and squeezed it.

--

A loud knock downstairs woke Vernon Dursley from his sleep. After glancing to see if his wife woke up as well, he slid out of bed and sleepily made his way down the stairs. He wondered who would be wanting to talk at this time of night until he opened the door.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, is it?" a tall, thin man asked.

"W-what do you want?" Vernon asked, squinting in the darkness at the man. The streetlights seemed to have gone out, the shadows cloaking the man's identity.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your nephew, Harry Potter. Is he around?"

Just hearing the boy's name made his rage come to surface. "There is no Harry Potter here, sir!" he barked, his fat hands reaching out to shut the door.

Unfortunately, a shout down the street distracted both men and they glanced down the street as two men came their way.

"Severus!" one man called.

The dark man at Vernon's doorstep, supposedly named Severus, turned to them, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Zack, Nathaniel?"

"Same reason as you, I suspect," said the other man, who had brown hair. He pulled out a thin stick and pointed it at Vernon. "Let us in, Dursley, or you shall suffer the consequences."

The first man, who seemed to have the same features as Severus, chuckled. "Forgive my brother, Dursley. He doesn't put up with bullshit, or hard-headed Muggles who stand in his way." He also took out a stick and leveled it at him. "But you should get out of our way."

"I tell you, there is no such boy living under my roof!" Vernon said, but he could feel himself weakening.

"What a load of rubbish," the brown-haired man snarled. "The entire wizarding world knows you house Harry Potter under your _care_. Now, let us pass."

Vernon felt himself move aside to let the three wizards in. Just as the men entered, a loud bark could be heard as well as another man shouting. One of the dark-haired wizards went to find out what was going on as the other two searched the house.

--

Remus nearly fainted at the sight of a familiar black dog, which had caught up to him as soon as he Apparated onto Privet Drive. "S-Sirius?" he rasped.

The dog wagged its tail, a pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He then propelled himself up on two legs and put his paws on the werewolf's shoulder, the tongue now licking him.

"Okay, okay, get off, Snuffles," the defenseless werewolf choked, laughing and trying not to cry. Sirius was alive! He was alive!

"What on earth is going on out here?" a drawling voice called.

Remus and Snuffles turned to see Zachary Snape peering out from Number Four Privet Drive, a small smile on his face as he watched the two.

"Long time no see," Zachary said. "Decided to join the party? You're missing the action."

Snuffles let out a noise that sounded like a laugh and Remus found himself smiling as the two walked up to the house. "Nice to see you again Zack," he replied. "Who's in there?"

"Nathaniel and Severus," Zack said, stepping aside so the two could enter. "Welcome back, Sirius," he said to the dog, who nodded his head, tail wagging. "They are upstairs…"

He was cut off by a loud scream that did not sound like either of his brothers. Exchanging a look with the two Marauders, they took off toward the stairs, bounding up. Vernon was still by the door, in shock.

Remus instantly knew which door to go to, having been in the house once before. He led Zack and Snuffles into the smallest bedroom and the wizards stood in the doorway, jaws dropping in shock.

Nathaniel and Severus were holding down Stephan's thrashing body, the boy screaming like he was under the Cruciatus Curse. Zack was the first to snap out of his daze and he went to help his brothers. Eventually Remus joined them, with Snuffles leaping onto the bed and sitting gently on the boy's chest, whining and licking the boy's face. None of them, or dog, noticed that Stephan was no longer looking like Harry Potter. They only saw the boy they viewed as family in pain.

"This must be one of his visions," Remus shouted above the screams. "I never knew what they were like."

"But why would he have one on his birthday?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know, but knowing the Dark Lord, he is either on a raid or he is having a meeting."

Zack looked over at his younger brother, eyebrow raised. "Then why haven't you been summoned, Severus?"

Before Severus could answer, Stephan gave a final scream and he stopped moving. The men were worried until they could hear him breathe. Remus ushered Snuffles off the boy's chest and he leaned over so that Stephan could see and hear him. "Stephan? Are you alright, cub?"

Stephan opened his eyes, brilliant green meeting worried amber. "P-professor?" he croaked.

Remus smiled and he could hear everyone let out a sigh of relief. "You know better than to call me that, cub. But you haven't answered my question. Are you alright?"

The boy let his eyes roam, taking in the sight of who was around his bed. The werewolf could tell that he recognized every one of them, which let Remus know that he knew the truth. "I-I was looking outside when I felt my scar itch. I was pulled into a vision and Voldemort was having a meeting. It was just him and a couple of other Death Eaters. He was berating them about failing a mission and he was.. torturing them."

"That must be why he was screaming," Zachary murmured to his older brother, who nodded.

"Uncle Zack? Uncle Nathaniel?" Stephan asked, his voice still cracked from his screaming.

Nathaniel smiled and brushed a lock of black hair from his nephew's face. "You bet, Stephan. You didn't think we wouldn't remember you?"

Zachary rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Then the boy turned his gaze onto Severus, who froze instantly. Severus was terrified of what his son would say to him, considering what he had done to the boy when he was known as Harry Potter.

"Dad," Stephan said. "I… I don't blame you, for what you did to me. You didn't know."

The other men hid smiles when they saw how touched the Potions Master was.

"But that doesn't change of how I treated you in school," Severus replied, sitting down at the boy's side. "However, that will change this year. I may have to be hard on you, considering that you are my son…"

"As touching as this is, we should get Stephan out of this place," Nathaniel interrupted. "Besides, I think a certain someone needs to show his face to the world once again."

Stephan was confused until he saw a large dog at the end of his bed. His eyes widened and the dog stared at him with familiar pale eyes, tail wagging wildly.

Remus smiled. "This is Sirius, Stephan. He came back to us."

The dog gingerly walked up to Stephan and licked the boy's face. Stephan rose up a bit to hug the dog. To the men's surprise, the dog transformed back into Sirius Black as his arms folded around his godson. Sirius looked up to smile at his werewolf friend.

"Hey Moony," he said.

"I'll hug you later, you great mutt," Remus replied, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Nathaniel shook his head, a smile on his face. "C'mon, guys, I mean it. We need to get going."

"Spoilsport," Sirius said good-naturedly, pulling back enough to pick Stephan up. "Merlin, what have you been eating?" he joked at his godson. "Or, should I say, not eating?"

Stephan looked away and the men knew the answer to that question. The Snapes clenched their hands into fists and Remus and Sirius growled.

"Revenge later," Zachary ground out. "For now, let's get out."

While Sirius handed Stephan to Remus, Zachary went in search of Stephan's things. Then, soon after Stephan's thing were found and Sirius transformed back into Snuffles, the five men and one boy left, passing by Vernon, who was still by the door. The fat man shivered at the looks the men gave him.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Dursley," Nathaniel growled. "We'll be back."

--

End of chapter

A/N: whew. I finally got that done. I was planning to have it done by my birthday but it was four days late. I certainly don't feel like I am 21 years old, but oh well. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is filled with revelations, some Dursley torture, and lots of other things that come with revealing a long-kept secret. Please review and keep on reading!


	5. Stephan and the Return of Sirius Black

My Child

**My Child**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N: _Oh wow. I have 75 reviews? That is 12 reviews for the last chapter. You guys make me so happy. I am a quarter of a way to 100 reviews, so keep up on the reviewing! And thanks for the birthday wishes. Anyway, without any more interruptions, let me present to you the fifth chapter of My Child.

**Chapter Five**: _Stephan and the Return of Sirius Black_

"Where should we go?" Zachary asked as the group left Number Four behind them.

"Let's head back to Grimmauld Place," Severus said to Remus, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would be better." The werewolf turned to the other two Snape brothers, careful not to jostle his godson. "I'm afraid that you'll have to do a Side-Along Apparation with your brother to the Headquarters. Severus, Sirius, and I trust you to keep the location of the Order secret."

Nathaniel looked amused at Severus. "I never knew you had that much faith in me, brother."

"Oh, shut up and get going."

The other adults withheld their laughter as they got ready to Apparate, especially Remus. He knew he had to be very careful to not wake up his dozing godson. He waited until everyone left before he Apparated. The werewolf felt the familiar feeling of being stuffed into a tight tube and he clutched Stephan closer to him.

Remus opened his eyes when he felt the sensation fade away and the familiar sight of Grimmauld Place filled his vision. The others were standing in the street and they turned around when they saw him.

"You made it," Zachary said, relief obvious in his voice. Snuffles, at the man's feet, wagged his tail.

"Obviously," Remus replied. "Severus, why don't you go and let us in?"

Severus nodded and went up to the row of houses, waiting for Number Twelve appeared. Once it did, he used a charm to open the door. Nathaniel and Zachary were curious.

"Why didn't he knock?" the older Snape asked.

"There is a portrait we would rather not wake up," Remus murmured as they entered the house. He was shocked to hear that it was quiet. Apparently Molly must've gone back to bed. "Right. I'll go put Stephan in his room and I'll be down in the kitchen later."

Once the front door closed and Remus was gone, the dog transformed back into his human form. Sirius straightened his robes and took a glance around as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Not much has changed," he observed.

Severus snorted. "We were too busy packing up whatever we could until Po… uh, Stephan claimed the house. We weren't sure if one of your more unsavory relatives would get the house."

"Mmm. We're going to have to redecorate as soon as possible. This house is going to make me depressed."

"Or go mad," Zachary added, grinning. "Nate and I will help, Sirius."

Nathaniel scowled. "Zack, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I only tolerate Mother calling me that horrid nickname."

"What about Nathan?"

Sirius burst out laughing at the older Snape's facial expression while Severus simply looked amused. After years of hiding his emotions, he found himself blocking his true emotions without knowing it. He would have to change that, especially around family and friends. The Potions Master shuddered at thinking of Black and Lupin as friends, but they were his son's godfathers.

"So," Nathaniel replied after they all calmed down and Remus joined them at the table, "how should we deal with the Dursleys?"

The atmosphere completed changed and everyone at the table wore expressions of hatred and disgust.

"We can't kill them or else we will go to Azkaban and we don't be around to nurse Stephan back to himself," Sirius spat. "I think a spot of well-deserved pranking is needed. We could even use the Black library to see if there is anything that is promising."

Zachary looked worried. "Isn't most of that library dark magic?"

"Not all," Remus assured the younger Snape. "Or else, if Padfoot still has the notes that he had from school, we could use that."

The dog Animagus perked up. "I might still have the Marauder's book of Pranks even, Moony."

"That would be perfect."

So the five men got to work on planning their next visit with the Dursleys, which would hopefully be the last until they filed for abuse charges against the family.

--

Dumbledore had closed his eyes for a little rest when he heard a knock on his door. Fawkes let out a trill and the old man waved his hand, opening the door. "Come in, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy, along with Narcissa, walked into the office, striding toward the desk.

"I believe you know all about Stephan Snape, correct?" he asked, one hand clutching his snake-head cane where he sheathed his wand.

"Yes, I do, Lucius. I just got done talking to Severus and he and the boy's family has him secured and away from the Muggle family he was staying with."

Narcissa scowled. "Albus Dumbledore, don't tell me that you placed Stephan with Lily's sister. I have met that horrible woman and it's a wonder how she is related to Lily. She absolutely _loathes_ magic and I have no doubt her son and husband share the same ideas."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I made a terrible mistake but Stephan has been taken away and his family wishes to press charges."

"And we both agree," Lucius ground out. "We are, after all, his family too, or have you forgotten, Dumbledore? If they are not charged, well…" He fingered the silver snake head on his cane.

Narcissa smirked at her husband while the older wizard didn't look fazed. "You will be no use to your godson if you are in Azkaban, Lucius. He will need his entire family to help him heal from the damage from the Dursleys."

The former Black witch narrowed her eyes. "What damage, Dumbledore, and don't go all vague on us."

Dumbledore gulped. He knew he should have shut his mouth. Not many have seen this side of the Malfoys except for their friends and family. Lucius and Narcissa made a formidable pair when they were angered.

"Never mind," Lucius interrupted. "Where is Severus?"

--

By the time the house started to wake up, the five men were still deep in their plans that they didn't notice the house's occupants until it was too late. A shrill scream jerked their attention to the door where they saw Hermione Granger in a nightgown, her mouth being covered by her hand.

"S-Sirius?" she gasped, her eyes wide. "What… Professor Lupin, what is going on? And who are these two men?"

Remus' mouth opened and closed in an imitation of a fish while the other four men tried not to laugh at the werewolf. Sirius stood up and walked over to Hermione, smiling.

"I am real, Hermione. I was dead but I came back." He transformed into his animal form to reassure her, but was not expecting her to throw her arms around his dog form and cry, while lightly punching him.

"How could you? How could you have died like that? Do you have any idea what you did to Harry? And to Professor Lupin? They went through hell while you were probably getting chummy with past friends and other people!"

Sirius was astounded as he listened to Hermione's rant. He knew that Remus and Stephan would be upset, but not to the magnitude that the girl was reciting. If it weren't for the two of them owling each other, they probably would have been lost in their grief.

By the time she was finished, the entire Weasley clan (except Percy, who wasn't talking to them any more) had entered the kitchen and was watching the scene with curiosity and suspicion. It took Sirius almost an hour to prove that he was really alive and he found himself pulling into a crushing hug by Molly Weasley.

"Does Harry know?" Ron asked.

Sirius stiffened, as did the other four men who were seated.

"He doesn't know?" Ginny asked, getting angry.

"He does," Remus replied, "but it's… complicated. He's here right now." He held up a hand to stop Hermione and Ron from running to find him. "Stay here, you two. You need to hear us out before you go to him."

"What's so important that you have to stop us from seeing our friend?" Hermione asked.

--

While the five told the Weasleys and Hermione the truth, Stephan woke from his doze, blinking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then he remembered overhearing that his family had taken him to Grimmauld Place. He felt his heart sink a little. He hated this place as much as his dark-haired godfather.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in," Stephan called as loud as he could, his voice sounding hoarse to his ears. He smiled when he saw Remus enter his room. "Hey, Remus."

Remus smiled. "Hey, cub. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I am away from the Dursleys."

The older man sat on the edge of his bed. "That's good. Listen, Stephan, we just told the Weasleys and Hermione about your true identity."

Stephan winced. "How did they take it?"

The werewolf smiled. "They took it well, but they were more worried about you and also happy."

He frowned. "Happy?"

Remus smiled and ruffled his godson's hair. "That you finally have a family of your own, though Molly was a little disappointed and jealous."

Stephan sighed. "I know she would feel that way, since she considers me a son to her."

"Something that we are very grateful for," Remus replied. "If it weren't for her, I don't know what would have happened or what would have been changed." Then he smiled again. "Enough about that. Anyway, they have been asking for you and I wanted to come up and see if you were up to seeing them. You don't have to see them if you are not up to it, cub."

Stephan shook his head. "I want to see them, Remus."

His werewolf godfather smiled wider. "Alright, cub. I'll go tell them that they can come up." He leaned down and kissed his forehead before he left.

Stephan lightly touched the spot where Remus kissed him and he felt a smile spread across his face. He could never remember feeling any kind of familial love in his life, but he certainly felt it now. It warmed his hardened heart that someone cared for him deeply.

--

Lucius peered at the area, trying to hide his disgust. "So, this is where the ancestral home of the Blacks is?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husband. "Cut it out. It was clever of Uncle Orion to hide his house in a Muggle community, where no one would suspect." She pulled out the small slip of paper and handed it to Lucius. "Look at this and burn it, love. I don't need to see it, since I am of the Black bloodline."

The older man did so as Narcissa faced the houses, envisioning Number Twelve. She smiled when it appeared to her eyes and she knew her husband saw it too, as he gaped. She strode forward and lightly tapped her wand on the door. When it was safe, she opened the door.

Lucius licked his lips nervously before following. His mouth formed a smile when he looked around at the entrance.

"I bet Sirius absolutely hates the decorations," he replied dryly.

"What makes you think that, Lucius?" Narcissa said sarcastically. Her attention went toward the stairs as someone came down, but she smiled when she saw Remus. "Hello, Remus."

Remus paused. "Narcissa, Lucius, what a lovely surprise. What are you here for?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "Dumbledore gave us the location so we could see how our godson is doing."

"Ah. He is doing fine. He's a little shocked about finding everything out and he's also recovering from the treatment his _relatives_ gave him."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the snarl she heard in the werewolf's voice. "He's not seriously hurt is he?"

"Not really. He's got bruises and is severely malnourished."

"I always knew Petunia was a rotten apple and should never be trusted with children, especially magical children."

--

Severus stood up when he saw Lucius and Narcissa enter the kitchen, following Remus. "What are you doing here, Lucius?" he asked his old friend.

"Relax, old friend. I'm here to see my godson and to tell you that I offered my services to Dumbledore to help in the war."

Everyone in the room was silent. The Weasleys and Hermione looked distrustful while the five men who had known the Malfoys before smiled.

"You made a wise choice, Lucius," Zachary replied.

"I thought so too. Besides, I believe Stephan will need all the help he can get as well as getting to know his family."

"We're his family, Malfoy," Ron growled, "not you."

Arthur Weasley glared at his son as the elder Malfoy turned to look at the sixteen-year-old.

"You, Weasley, are nothing more than his friend and you have known him longer than his true family, yes, but you are not his family. While I would like nothing more than yell at you, I realize that you are my godson's friend and I must be courteous."

"He really is a nice man, Ronald," Narcissa said, shooting her husband a look. "We merely are concerned for Stephan. He will need as much help as he can get."

"But we don't know how to help him," one of the Weasley twins said. "None of us know the true content of that prophecy."

"Yeah," the other twin added. "All we know is that he has to fight You-Know-Who."

"Dumbledore must know," Ginny said. "I don't think Harry heard it when it smashed in the Department of Mysteries and I know Mr. Malfoy doesn't."

"I was merely to retrieve it and present it to the Dark Lord," Lucius said, leaning against a wall and he stroked a finger on his cane. "And the battle was too loud to proper hear it anyway." He glanced toward the Snapes and the Marauders. "We should ask Dumbledore to tell us what the prophecy contains if we are to help protect Stephan."

Sirius grinned. "Perfect… blackmail."

--

End of chapter

A/N: Yay! Another update! I feel so happy that my muse is finally helping me write now. Anyway, next chapter is the Dursley torture (for real), Stephan's family persuades Dumbledore to tell them the prophecy, and a lot more in chapter six of My Child. Thanks again for the reviews and everything else. Keep it up guys! My happiness escalates every time you review and add my story to your favorites or C2's or story alerts.


	6. Family Sticks Together

My Child

**My Child**

_Written by Christina E. Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh my word… 92 reviews and over 10,000 hits? That's 17 reviews for chapter 5. I have a good feeling that I will hit 100 reviews with this next chapter. This has gotten more reviews for chapters than Blood Brothers did. You might make a record for highest reviews, but probably not for hits. Hmm… and I am not being competitive or anything. (author smiles) Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I tried to reply to most of you and I will keep doing that, especially if you have questions. Keep on reviewing! My happiness is going up and up. Without further ado, here is chapter six. Let the Dursley torture and family fluff begin! And don't forget to vote in the recent poll I have: who should be the DADA professor in this story?

**Chapter Six**: "_Family Sticks Together"_

While the Weasley children and Hermione were taking turns visiting Stephan (and reassuring him that they weren't going anywhere, even if he was the son of a hated Potions professor), Sirius, Remus, and the Snape brothers were leafing through a thick book. Lucius, who was seated, looked curiously over at the men.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Ways to prank the pathetic excuses for Lily's family," Zachary replied, turning a page. "What about this?" he pointed at the appropriate page.

Sirius and Remus chuckled while Severus and Nathaniel looked amused. The older blonde leaned forward and he smirked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I do agree that those monsters should get what they deserve, but I do not approve of pranking. A few evenings in the Malfoy dungeons would fit more nicely."

Arthur Weasley paled. He had heard stories but had not seen the dungeons himself. "Uh, Mrs. Malfoy, why do you think so?"

She smirked, just like her husband. "There is much more potential down there than there is to humiliating them."

"But, dear, couldn't we prank them and then bring them to the dungeons afterward?" Her husband asked.

"That could work," Nathaniel replied, looking thoughtful. "What do you guys think?"

--

Meanwhile, the twins, Ron, and Hermione were up talking to Stephan, who was still restricted to his bed.

"I can't understand why they won't let me stretch my legs," he complained, but he secretly admitted that he liked the attention.

"You are still hurt, Stephan," Hermione said gently. "Besides, they are acting as any family would."

The young Snape smiled. "I do have a family, don't I? An actual family."

"That you do, mate, and we're very happy for you," Ron replied, smiling, "but don't forget your adoptive family, who have been there for you since the start, 'cause family sticks together, no matter if they are related or not."

Stephan's smile widened. "It feels nice; a nice change from what the Dursleys gave me. I used to sit back and watch them and I would get jealous, because they are together and they are happy, even if they were happy torturing me. But they were a family, and they shared love."

"You know we all love you, even all your godfathers, uncles, and father," Hermione said softly, grabbing a hold of one of his hands. "And, if we have to, we will smother you until you no longer can stand us."

Stephan laughed, his green eyes shining with amusement. "I don't think that is possible, Mione."

The bushy-haired girl giggled. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Uh-huh."

She was about to open her mouth when Mrs. Weasley peeked her head in. She gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry, dears, but we should leave Stephan to rest." Her eyes turned to the young boy and she smiled. "I am so excited for you, dear. But remember, you will always have us." She then ushered her children and Hermione out.

Stephan got ready to close his eyes when he noticed the Malfoys walk in, minus Draco. For a moment, he had forgotten that both of the Malfoys were his godparents and he sent them an angry glare.

"What do you want?" he snarled, then he offered them an apologetic look. "Sorry…"

Narcissa held up a hand. "No need, young Stephan. It will take some time to get used to this situation, from the both of us."

"Though it does help that you look nothing like James Potter," Lucius added, grinning.

Stephan tried to hold in his chuckle when Lucius' wife smacked her husband. "Lucius, be nice."

"I am!" the blonde-haired man whined, putting his arms up to protect himself should his wife attack again.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Don't mind your godfather, Stephan. He isn't always composed and calm as others seem to think."

"Or cold-hearted," the man muttered. He finally lowered his arms but he still eyed his younger wife. "And don't worry about being sold out to the Dark Lord. I know your father wouldn't dare bring you before him and I will do what I can to protect you."

"Because I am a Snape?" the boy asked, his voice bitter.

Narcissa shocked Stephan when she moved toward him and pulled him into a strong hug. "No, Stephan. Severus is a close friend, yes, but we are your godparents. It may take us awhile until we get used to you and even love you, but nonetheless, we will protect you with our lives."

"What she said," Lucius added.

She rolled her eyes again. "Make up your own ideas, Luc."

He smirked. "Where is the fun in that, darling?"

--

While Stephan slept, his newfound family strode down Privet Drive, cloaked and their identities hidden. They walked in a single line, taking up the entire street. Severus had borrowed Dumbledore's PutOuter and had taken the lights from the streetlights so no one could see them.

"Too bad tonight isn't a full moon," Remus snarled as they approached Number Four, "or I would do a whole lot more damage."

"That kind of punishment is too light," Zachary replied. "You would kill them before you even started to punish them."

The group arrived at the doorstep of Number Four and Nathaniel knocked lightly on the door, though he wanted to bring the door down.

"How are you so calm?" Narcissa asked, looking curious at the older Snape.

"I'm not necessarily calm, Narcissa. I'm just reining in my emotions until I can let them out."

"Smart choice," Lucius murmured.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and revealed Vernon. Stephan's family held in their growls, just for a moment anyway.

"Can we please come in?" Sirius asked in a forced calm voice.

Vernon squinted at them, his face starting to redden in anger. "Who do you think you are, coming to MY house at this godforsaken hour?"

Finally, Remus could no longer handle it. He shoved the fat man into the house, growling fiercely. "We are here to extract our revenge, Muggle," he snarled. This time, no one chastised him for his behavior. "You nearly killed Harry Potter and therefore, you will suffer, just like he had to."

"There goes our plan to have a nice little chat before we did anything," Zachary murmured to Severus, who only smirked.

As they entered the house, they could hear loud thumps come down the stairs as well as a shrieking noise from the kitchen.

"Let me take care of their bastard child," Lucius replied smoothly, gesturing for his wife to follow, but she stood there.

"No, Luc," Narcissa said. "I want to teach Lily's sister a lesson."

Zachary grinned and joined Narcissa as Nathaniel went off with Lucius toward the stairs. Severus, Sirius, and Remus decided to torture Vernon, as they had known Stephan (as Harry) longer than the others did.

"I cannot believe what you have done to him, Dursley," Severus said, shoving the man into the living room. "He did nothing to you…"

"He burdened our family with his ungrateful life," Vernon snarled.

Sirius whipped out his wand, growling just like his animal counterpart. "You were lucky to have such a boy under your roof." He flicked his wand in the fat man's direction and Vernon collapsed down onto the couch, only to have vine-like bonds snake around him, holding him down to the chair. "What shall we do with him, gentlemen?"

--

Narcissa and Zachary entered the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Petunia backed up until she hit the cupboards, her face pale.

"S-stay away!" Petunia shrieked.

"Why should we?" Narcissa asked coolly. "You, after all, couldn't seem to hold back any of your hatred for your sister and you took it out on the only thing left of her: her son. I could never understand why you would do such an atrocious thing to such a sweet boy, the last living link to Lily. Did you hate her that much for being accepted into Hogwarts and you weren't?"

"SHUT UP!" the thin woman screamed.

Zachary waved his wand and the woman stopped screaming. "Much better," he said calmly, pocketing his wand. "Now, will you listen to us?"

The older blonde woman smiled at the younger Snape. "Thanks, Zack. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the treatment of Lily's son. First of all, you will no longer be taking care of Stephan. He'll be with his loving family from now on, so don't even think of setting up any visitations. The wards will no longer be needed, as he has his father now instead of you." Petunia looked panicked and Zack and Narcissa smirked. "Now, what should we do, Zack?"

Zack smirked and he raised his wand. "I have an idea."

--

End of chapter

A/N: Yeah, I know I am evil for having the chapter this short and with a cliffhanger, but I wanted to give you guys something, as I am so busy now. I have a full-time job and I am helping mom look for a house to rent in town. I promise I will try to do more soon. Thanks again for the reviews and the hits. Keep it up!


	7. Familial Comfort

**My Child**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N_: First of all, sorry for the wait. This is what I get for working at a retail store during the months of November and December. Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews. And I want to thank CrayonsPink for being My Child's 100th reviewer. For being the lucky 100th reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to CrayonsPink. Hopefully this chapter will be uploaded on Monday, as my weekend is full of madness. Monday is my day off, as well as laundry day. By the way… we got a house now! (author smiles) Anyway, enough of my babbling. Let's get this show on the road!

Also… I will have my poll open for one more chapter before I close it. So far, it sounds like Lucius might be the DADA professor. Keep on polling!

_**Chapter Seven: Familial Comfort**_

The seven adults exited Number Four Privet Drive, feeling satisfied with their work. When the authorities would pick up the family, the spells would have worn off so no trace of magic was left behind.

"Now we have to wait for the trial and Stephan should be rid of those disgusting Muggles," Sirius responded as they walked down the street, not quite ready to Apparate back.

"That will be a relief," Severus said. "I always hated Petunia since I met her. It made me wonder if she truly was related to sweet Lily."

Narcissa snorted. "Just look at how different Bella, Andy, and I are, Sev. Sisters are usually completely different from each other, mostly personality-wise."

"Same to Reg and I," Sirius murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I get it," the Potions Master grumbled, glaring at his older brother, who was beginning to open his mouth.

Nathaniel grinned. "You know me too well, little brother."

Zachary rolled his eyes. "Of course we do. It's required when you have siblings."

Lucius glanced to Remus, his gray eyes sparkling. "Thank Merlin I had no siblings. What about you, Lupin?"

The werewolf shook his head. "Nope. I almost had a baby sister but she was a miscarriage and my mother could no longer have children afterward."

The group continued to chat until they felt it was time to head back to Grimmauld Place. The six wizards and one witch quickly Apparated, the sound lost within the sirens of approaching police cars and other emergency vehicles.

------------------

"So, Stephan, did you get your homework done over break?"

Stephan turned to look at Hermione, eyebrow raised. "Do you honestly believe that the Dursleys would let me have my trunk in my room, where I could do magic as I pleased?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Stephan. I didn't mean to…."

The younger boy waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Mione. Since I might be bedridden for the rest of the holiday, considering that my new family is strangely overprotective, I can get caught up."

Ron choked, whipping his head away from the chess game he was playing with Fred to look at his friend. "Please don't turn into a Hermione, mate. One of her is quite enough."

Hermione huffed. "Excuse me for wanting you both to be on your game. Since I don't know your O.W.L scores, I think you would do the same thing you always do: put homework off until the very end."

"Is there something wrong with that, Granger?" George asked, grinning wickedly.

"As long as you get it done, it shouldn't matter when we get it done," Fred finished. He sent a command down to one of his chess pieces. "Your turn, Ronniekins."

Ron's ears reddened. "Stop calling me that."

"But if you need any help," Hermione spoke to Stephan, "let me know. I have a feeling that we will be here the rest of the summer hols. We can always ask but…"

"You will be staying here, Miss Granger," a soft voice replied from the door to Stephan's room.

The group in the room turned to see the adults standing in the doorway. Hermione blushed again under Snape's stare.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sev, you shouldn't surprise the girl like that. You could have given her a heart failure."

"I believe Granger is in perfect health, Black, so I know that she won't have any trouble with my sudden appearance," Snape said.

Lucius sighed. "Children, let us act our own age, shall we?"

Narcissa let a small giggle slip from her mouth, causing Snape and Sirius to glare at her. Stephan's green eyes lit up with laughter, watching the scene unfold before him. Remus, who had glanced back to his godson, smiled. He hoped that more smiles and laughs came out of the kid this year. Stephan deserved to laugh, considering who he grew up with.

"If you children don't mind, we would like to talk to Stephan in private," Snape said politely, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course," Hermione said. She ushered the Weasley children from the bedroom and shut the door behind her, cutting the protests off from the boys. Stephan held in a smile.

"That family is devoted to you," Narcissa remarked, staring at the closed door.

"We owe them thanks," Remus said, sitting down on Stephan's bed and smoothing out the blankets. "If not for the Weasleys… well…"

"I would have been a different person, probably a Slytherin," Stephan responded. His eyes displayed his amusement as the adults looked at him in surprise. "It's true. If I had not seen what Draco was like and if Ron didn't tell me about the bad reputation the Slytherin house had, the Hat would have had his way and put me in Slytherin."

"Lily was almost put in Slytherin," the dog Animagus said. "And your father was in Slytherin, so I guess I can see why the Hat would want you in Slytherin."

"Also, the Hat had said that I had a thirst to prove myself. I mean, after hearing that I was famous, I wanted to prove that I could live up to my nickname, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lucius chuckled, startling all of the room's occupants. "And yet you were sorted into Gryffindor. If you had so much Slytherin traits, you would have gone in, argument or no."

Suddenly, Stephan looked uncomfortable, his eyes lowered to look down at the blankets covering him.

"Cub, what's wrong?" Remus asked, with concern in his voice.

"Will I have to be re-sorted, since I am now Stephan Snape?" the boy asked softly.

"It would be the ideal thing, considering that you would be entering Hogwarts for the first time, as everyone would believe," Narcissa responded, leaning against the four-poster bed. "It would be suspicious if you took a seat at the Gryffindor table like you belonged there." She peered down at her godson. "Why do you ask, little one?"

"Are you scared to see what the Hat would say about you now?" Sirius questioned, taking a seat and grabbing hold of Stephan's hand.

Stephan nodded, his eyes still lowered so no one could look him in the eye. It proved useless, though, as a gentle but firm hand touched his chin and slowly moved his head up so he could look into his father's dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared, Stephan," his father remarked. "If anything, you should wonder if the Hat would change his mind about you, having sorted you years ago."

"When I was in Dumbledore's office in my second year, the Hat said that he stayed by his original decision."

"But things have changed a lot since then, Stephan," Zachary pointed out. "You know things that you didn't then and your life has changed drastically since then too." The older man put a comforting hand on his nephew's knee. "You'll see."

------------------

End of chapter

A/N: Yeah, yeah, a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. Besides, I am very sick and my brain isn't up to much thinking. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed for the past chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which we find out the O.W.L scores and we see more of the overprotective family and friends. We might even hear from Voldemort as well. Who knows. I will attempt to find some time to update Blood Brothers and Cheating Life as soon as I can. Let me get over my stupid head cold.


	8. Owls upon OWLs

My Child

Written by Christina E Lupin

A/N: Wow. 138 reviews? That is so amazing! I have never imagined that this story would get the attention that it has. I thank all of you who have either reviewed or read the story. I really appreciate it. It makes me incredibly happy.

By the way, I have decided to end my poll, having left it open for a long time. The winner for the DADA professor poll is… Zachary Snape. For awhile, it looked like Lucius Malfoy would win and when I checked it again, Zachary had gone up and above both Lucius and Remus. So, Zachary will be our DADA professor. Thanks to those who voted.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy it!

_**Chapter Eight: Owls upon O.W.L.s**_

A loud shriek woke the entire house from their slumber. Stephan and Remus, who were one of the early risers of the day, covered their ears as Hermione found three envelopes on the table, addressed to Hermione, Ron, and Stephan (though as Harry). Hermione fanned herself, staring down at the letters.

Remus chuckled. "Calm down, Hermione."

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down. What if I messed up on an exam or what if I failed?"

"I am sure that you did not fail any of your exams, Miss Granger," came a silky voice from the staircase. The three turned to see Snape framed in the doorway, a dark shirt thrown over black pajama pants. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to gain some more sleep." He climbed back up the stairs, leaving the others in silence.

"Severus is right, Hermione," Remus replied once Snape was gone. "You are a smart witch for your age. I believe you passed every exam, maybe not with an O in every one, but you passed all the same."

With that in mind, Hermione snagged her envelope and tore into it eagerly. Stephan's godfather passed an envelope to his godson, who turned pale. He had stopped eating as soon as the envelopes were dropped by an owl earlier that morning. Now Stephan eyed the letter nervously. Remus smiled.

"Come on, cub. I am sure that you did fine," the werewolf reassured the younger wizard. "Especially your Defense O.W.L."

Stephan let out a small smile and opened his letter. Remus leaned back, waiting, until he heard Hermione shriek in happiness.

"I got mostly O's and one E!" she screamed, jumping up and down. "No A's or lower."

"Congratulations," Remus said, his eyes still on his godson, who had the envelope open and was reading the letter. "Well, cub? How did you do?"

"I passed everything except for History of Magic and Divination," Stephan replied quietly. "I got an O in Defense…"

"I knew you would pass Defense," the werewolf said, clapping Stephan's shoulder. "What else did you get?"

"I got E's in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. I got an A in Astronomy."

"Those are good scores, Stephan," Remus replied. "Do you have an idea as to what classes you will take for next year?"

"Oh no!" Hermione screeched. "We have to decide what classes to take?"

"Good going, Uncle Moony," Stephan said, rolling his eyes. "You should have seen her when we had to decide what electives to take for third year. She took all of them."

Remus winked at his godson. "I should have done that, but I thought most of them would be pointless, especially Muggle Studies, unless one had no knowledge about the Muggle way of life."

"What is all this ruckus about?" Sirius responded, coming into the kitchen.

"We're talking about classes for next year, since the kids just got their O.W.L. results."

The dog Animagus immediately plopped down next to Stephan and pulled the letter to him, his gray eyes roaming over the paper. Stephan rolled his eyes to his werewolf godfather, who snickered.

"Sirius never was eloquent until his stomach was full of food," the younger Marauder said.

"What's that, dear Moony? Did you just insult the incredible Padfoot?" Sirius said, his eyes still on the paper.

Remus mock gasped. "I would not do such a thing, Padfoot. It is completely unheard of."

Sirius noticed Stephan's look of confusion and he winked. "It's in the Marauder Code Book, young Stephan."

Hermione, who was looking between the remaining Marauders, raised an eyebrow. "There is a Marauder Code Book?"

"Sure," Remus replied. "Each one of us had a copy of the book and we stuck to them."

"Lest you wanted to be pranked for breaking a code," Sirius added, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Speaking of which, Moony, there is a code or two that has been broken by our dear Wormtail."

"What code is that?" Stephan asked curiously.

"Code One: Marauders are loyal to each other until the end," both Marauders recited in perfect unison.

"All for one and one for all," Hermione muttered and Stephan stifled a laugh.

Remus winked at Hermione and Sirius looked bemused. "It's from a Muggle movie, Padfoot," the werewolf responded.

"Oh," Sirius said, then he turned to his godson. "I am incredibly proud of you, pup. These are excellent scores." He hugged the boy to him.

-------------------

Eventually the rest of the house had woken and made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Ron went pale when he saw the envelope with his name on it, but he tore it open and read his scores.

"Well Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tapping her nails on the table.

"I passed most of my classes, except a few," he replied. "I did better than I thought." He looked to his two friends and smiled. "At least I won't be in Potions anymore. Ol' Snape wouldn't let me in his N.E.W.T. class, since I got an A."

He had clearly forgotten that Stephan's father was, in fact, in the room, because he jumped when Severus' voice responded to his comment. "You are quite right, Mr. Weasley. And since there were so few students that had properly passed the exam, I lowered the requirement to an E." His eyes flickered to his son. "May I please see your scores, Stephan?"

Sirius, who was still hogging the piece of paper, slid the sheet over to Severus. "Don't worry, Snapey, your son will be in your class," he responded.

Almost immediately after he made that comment, Remus reached over and smacked the older Marauder over the head. Sirius yelped and rubbed the spot while everyone except the Snapes laughed. Stephan just smiled and Severus was too busy reading his son's scores.

"What was that for, Moony?" Sirius asked, his gray eyes widening a little and growing a little moist.

"Don't you dare use the puppy dog eyes on me, Padfoot," the werewolf said. "They never worked on James and they never worked on me. Besides, you needed some sense knocked into your thick head."

"I do not!" the dog Animagus whined.

Remus remained silent but he winked to his godson, making the teen smile. Sirius pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, much to everyone's amusement.

Severus finally looked up from the parchment he held in his hands and made eye contact with his son. His face broke out into a smile, a true smile. "These scores are extraordinary. Maybe I was wrong to label you as incompetent, as I used to call you."

Lucius snickered and he made no move to cover it, even when his friend glared at him. Narcissa looked at her godson and rolled her eyes, rapping her fist on her head. Now both men were glaring at the former Black witch, who only grinned.

"It's true," she said in defense.

Before anything happened, Mrs. Weasley came in with several plates and bowls floating behind her. No one spoke for awhile, as they were too busy dishing their plates full of food, especially Sirius.

"I love your cooking, Molly," Sirius said honestly. "I never knew how much I missed it until…" His voice broke off at the end but everyone knew what he was going to say.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and smiled. "Thank you, Sirius." She took a seat next to her husband.

Small conversations were made and Stephan listened in to a few of them, but he noticed something was wrong. It seemed as though everyone's voices were growing fainter and fainter, as if they were moving farther from his hearing. He frowned and rubbed at his ears.

"…you….okay?" Hermione asked, her voice faint.

Stephan blinked and was about to answer when a sudden searing pain flared in his scar. He cried out and clamped a hand to his scar. He never saw or heard everyone's exclamations, for he fell into darkness.

_Stephan tapped his long fingernails on the arm of his chair, his eyes roaming around the antechamber. Several of his followers stood in a circle, their children behind them in plain black robes. His eyes narrowed at a few of the open spots in the circle, two of them more noticeable than the others._

"_Where are Lucius and Draco?" he asked out loud._

_Mr. Nott stepped forward. "We do not know, Lord. Lucius is not in his mansion and neither was his wife. Their son, Draco, was still there and doesn't know where his parents went."_

_Stephan growled and was about to ask another question when the antechamber's doors opened and revealed Snape, Lucius, and Draco. Stephan leaned back in his chair, narrowed eyes following the progress of his tardy followers._

"_I called for you several minutes ago," he spoke softly, "and neither of you answered. Why?"_

"_We were rather busy, Lord," Lucius answered, bowing. "Dumbledore had called us in for a meeting and we could not get away soon enough."_

"_Fair enough, but get here sooner next time." Stephan turned to the rest of his followers. "I am proud to see that you have brought your children before me, my faithful servants. It pleases me greatly. Now, please align your children before me."_

_The children of the Death Eaters made a line inside the circle and their robes still cloaked their faces, which suited Stephan fine._

"_You are here to pledge yourselves to me, your new Master," Stephan spoke. "Before you come to receive your Mark, you must be able to show your loyalty to only me and to no one else. You must abandon any spare thought of your families, your friends, or your lovers. You are to respond to every summoning with punctuality and in the right attire. There will be no Muggle clothing underneath your robes. Once you are accepted into the circle, you will receive a mask to wear out in public during raids and missions. If you still want to bear my Mark, please step forward and pledge yourself to me."_

_Stephan watched with pride as each child stepped forward one by one, bowing to his or her knees. He marked each of them and he took satisfaction in seeing them wince at the burning feeling._

--------------------------

End of chapter.

A/N: I finally have this chapter written! I am very proud of this chapter. It took me so long to get any kind of idea of how I wanted this chapter to turn out to be. Now, I will be heading out to go see a movie or two, since I have two days off from work. I hope you guys love this chapter and I will get going with writing chapter two of Fledgling, chapter twenty of Blood Brothers, and chapter nine of this story. Thanks again for your reviews and your votes for DADA professor.

Next Chapter: Summer comes to an end and Stephan gets to meet Zachary's wife and kids.


	9. Meeting the Snapes

**My Child**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N: _I absolutely love you guys! 159 reviews and I only have 8 chapters done. That totally shocks me. Thank you to all of you. I never imagined that this would happen.

I want to say before I continue on with the next chapter. I decided to drop Harry being a werewolf, for many reasons. One of those reasons is because it will further complicate the story line. When I was just starting this, I wanted to try to do the Werewolf Challenge but, as I continued to write, it started to sound wrong to do that to poor Harry/Stephan.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter for My Child. I hope you guys will love it!

_**Chapter Nine: Meeting the Snapes**_

As Snape knocked on his brother's door, Stephan kept his gaze down on his shoes. He was very nervous to meet more of his family, even if it was his Uncle Zach's family. He wasn't one to intrude on another's family, as Uncle Vernon had installed in him for several years. The teen shivered at the thought of his uncle and he ignored his father's concerned look.

Before Snape could open his mouth, the door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with a kind smile. "Severus! What a lovely surprise. I knew Zach had said that you were coming with Stephan, but I had my doubts."

"You are forgiven," Severus replied, smiling at his sister-in-law. "Anastasia, please meet my son, Stephan Snape. Stephan, this is Anastasia, Zachary's wife and mother to his three children."

Anastasia drew Stephan into a warm hug that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. "I am happy to meet you, Stephan. When you were discovered, Zachary could not stop talking about you. He has grown very attached to you."

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped toward the house. "He will never have another nephew or niece. Zach knows that I will never love any other woman and Nathaniel… well… his tastes swing another way."

The blonde woman huffed. "I knew that, Severus. I was saying it mostly for Stephan's sake." She sent her nephew a smile. "Zach has told me everything about you, including your alter ego. The only thing I can say is that we are sorry for not seeing the connection before. You could have had a better life." She then shook her head. "Come in. The kids want to meet you and I have made some lunch."

Severus and Stephan followed Anastasia into the house and Stephan was awed at how homey it looked. The walls were done in pastels and portraits hung on almost every wall. He was drawn to an older portrait that hung in the living room. It was a picture of the Snape family, including his mother and himself, as a baby. Mr. and Mrs. Snape were kneeling down in front of their children, who each had a hand on their shoulders and their wives beside them with kids, except for Nathaniel. Lily was standing to Severus' left, an arm around him and her other arm around baby Stephan, who was perched on her hip. Anastasia was on Zachary's right, holding a baby boy on her hip and an older girl standing in front, smiling widely.

"I like that picture too."

Stephan turned around, only to stare what looked like Anastasia's younger twin but knew that it was her daughter. Long curly blonde hair fell past her shoulders and warm chocolate brown eyes caught his green ones. She had the familiar pale skin of her father but it looked great on her.

"You must be Stephan," she said, smiling brightly. "My name is Kelsey. I'm the oldest."

The two cousins shook hands, their eyes still connected.

"Mum was very excited to meet you when Dad told us about you," Kelsey said, breaking the silence. "So were my brother and sister. You'll meet them later. They are out at the nearby park. Uncle Nathaniel is looking after them."

"How old are they?" Stephan asked.

"Irving is fifteen and Lauren is eleven. She is so excited to be starting school soon." Kelsey smiled. "Mum and Dad have decided to send us to Hogwarts now instead of Beauxbaton now. They won't tell us why, though I have a suspicion it is because of Voldemort."

"And maybe because my dad works at Hogwarts as well," Stephan added.

"Could be." She then tugged on his hand. "C'mon. I'll give you a tour of the house while we wait for lunch."

------------------

Later that afternoon, Stephan met Irving and Lauren. Irving looked a lot like his father and Lauren was more a mixture of her parents. Lauren was chatting about how excited she was to be going to Hogwarts, causing the adults to look at each other with amusement.

"I don't see why they are sending Kelsey and me to Hogwarts when we are nearly done with school at Beauxbaton," Irving said to Stephan. "It's nothing against Hogwarts, really. But I do hope that they don't make us repeat classes."

"You remind me of my best friend, Hermione. She should have been put into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She loves to study."

Irving smiled. "I would like to meet her sometime."

Anastasia winked at her nephew. "You should never have said that, Stephan. Irving prefers his women smart."

"Mother!"

Everyone except Irving laughed, including Severus. Stephan felt himself smile at seeing his father laugh for the first time. He found himself learning more and more about the man behind the greasy git he had known before. Severus had a sense of humor and had a stubborn streak, though Zachary had told Stephan that the teen got his stubbornness from his mother. Severus was fiercely protective of his family and was very loyal.

"Irv gets a lot of attention at school and he mostly ignores all the girls," Kelsey whispered to her cousin. "So maybe hooking him up with your friend would be a good idea."

"I only hope that my other friend, Ron, won't get angry. He holds a torch for Hermione," Stephan said.

"What is this Ron like?"

-------------------

The next day, Severus and Stephan found themselves in Diagon Alley, along with the Weasley family, to shop for their things. Zachary and Anastasia met them at Gringotts and introductions were made. Just as Kelsey and Stephan predicted, Irving and Hermione got along very well, chatting about anything. Ron fumed at the sidelines but he kept his mouth shut. Stephan bit his lip but before he could think more on this, Severus was pulling him toward a cart.

"I already have money," Stephan protested.

"The money you have been using was just a trust fund James and Lily made for you to use until you became of age. Since you discovered your real parentage, I will be buying your school supplies and the money they gave to you will be your spending money to do with what you want. Funnily enough, when James died, he left you the Potter family vault."

"Can we go through that soon?" Stephan asked.

"Someday."

Severus was cut off when their cart zoomed down the tracks, the goblin asking the older man which vault he wanted.

What seemed like hours later, the Weasley and Snape families met outside the bank and they let their children go shop for their things.

"What classes have you chosen?" Hermione asked Ron and Stephan. "I have N.E.W.T. Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Arithmancy."

"Same for me, except for Potions and Arithmancy. I kept Care of Magical Creatures and opted for an open period," Ron said.

Stephan shook his head, smiling. "Of course you would. I have the same schedule as Hermione, only I took Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy and Herbology instead of History of Magic."

Ron made a face. "C'mon, Stephan. You and I are supposed to have an open period so we can roam through the halls, just like the Marauders used to."

Irving, Kelsey, and Lauren looked confused. "Who are the Marauders?" Kelsey asked.

Ron explained and the three Snape children understood.

"But Ron, Stephan is not a Marauder's son," Lauren said slowly. "Why would he want to be a Marauder?"

"He has two godfathers who are Marauders."

"I doubt Sirius and Remus are concerned with making Stephan a Marauder," Hermione responded.

Ron huffed. "You guys are no fun. Maybe I'll just find some other friends who want to continue in the Marauder's shoes."

The Snapes and Hermione exchanged a look.

"I thought that that was Fred and George's dream?" Stephan said innocently. "They were the first ones to stumble across the Marauder's Map after all."

Ron made a face that caused the children to laugh. The adults watched, smiling.

"I think your children will fit in just fine," Molly said to Anastasia.

------------------

End of chapter

There we go! I finally have finished this chapter, after what seems like weeks of thinking. I will try to update again within a week or so. My brain is tired from updating three stories in a matter of three days. Whew. Besides, at work, it is only me and my department manager in our department for little less than a week and it takes us a day or two to finish a truck.

One more thing. Please thank country music for giving me the inspiration to do Fledgling and My Child today. I'm listening to it on the TV right now.


	10. Befriending Draco

_**My Child**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N: **_Wow. 177 reviews? That is amazing! Thanks guys! I wonder if I can reach 200 reviews before I update again. That would be totally cool if I did. Anyway, I should let you guys go ahead and read this chapter before I star t to babble. Please keep on reviewing!

Oh, and one more thing. I am making the Snape family pureblood, not like the books. Just so you are aware.

_**Chapter Ten: Befriending Draco**_

Before the kids knew it, it was September 1st. The Snapes, who were staying at the Weasley's house, watched with amusement as the entire red-haired family hurried around the house. Lauren especially was the most amused.

"How they can find anything in such a house with this many people is beyond me," the eleven-year-old replied. "They should be living in a mansion."

"The Weasleys aren't the richest pureblood, Lauren," Kelsey explained. "The Malfoys hold that honor. If anything, this family is on the bottom of the financial ladder."

"No wonder," Irving mused out loud. "With this many kids and with the father being the only one who supplies money to the household, I mean."

Within an hour, the Weasleys were all packed and the entire group used a Portkey to arrive at King's Cross. Stephan had eyed the object with suspicion but he trusted the Weasleys with his life. He closed his eyes once the Portkey activated and he tried to ignore the strange sensation of moving around as though a hook had attached itself to his navel. He opened his eyes once the sensation was gone.

"Hurry now," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering her children toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"What in the world?" Irving asked. "You willingly throw yourself into a pillar to get on the platform? Wouldn't that hurt?" He watched as Ron passed through the pillar and he finally understood. "Ah. It's an illusion. At Beauxbaton, we don't have to even board a train. We use a carriage pulled by Pegasus's."

"Ignore him," Kelsey whispered to Stephan, grinning.

"That's what I do if Hermione is talking like that," he said.

"I heard that," Hermione called, playfully glaring at Stephan before running toward the barrier.

Lauren went after Hermione, a wide smile on her face. Irving took after his sister, wanting to see how the barrier worked. Kelsey rolled her eyes and followed her brother. Stephan let Ginny go before him and then he too passed through the barrier. He grinned at the sight of the familiar scarlet train engine. He was finally home.

"C'mon!" Lauren said, running over to tug on his hand. "We've found a compartment already."

"Alright, alright," Stephan said, laughing at his little cousin. "Keep your knickers on."

Ron and Ginny were saying goodbye to their mother as Lauren and Stephan passed. The Snapes had had no need to say goodbye to their parents, as both Severus and Zachary were now working at the castle. Anastasia decided to come with her husband, having nothing else to do. Before she left, she instructed the house elves to keep the house clean while she was away.

"Now, Stephan, you have to remember to act as though you have never seen Hogwarts before," Hermione began. "All four of you are going to be sorted after the first years have been Sorted."

"We know, Hermione," Stephan said, leaning back in his seat. "We heard you the last couple thousand times over summer."

"Yeah, Mione," Lauren spoke up. "You are as worse as my big brother."

Irving glared halfheartedly at Lauren, who grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. That was when Ron and Ginny joined them, smiling at the scene.

"Did we miss anything?" Ginny asked, sitting next to Hermione.

"Nothing you haven't already heard before," Kelsey replied. She ducked her brother's weak punch.

"Smart arse," he said.

"Love you too, bro."

The train started to move and the seven kids waved out at Mrs. Weasley from their window until the train turned a corner and the platform could no longer be seen.

"I didn't expect the ride to be so… smooth," Irving said. "Most trains aren't smooth. Just like the Muggle automobiles."

"I don't expect that a carriage would be smooth either," Ginny responded cheekily. "Especially if you are trying to make it fly pulled by winged horses."

"Ever heard of magic? It is used on broomsticks as well, to make them more comfortable."

Ron perked up. "Do you play Quidditch, Irving?"

Kelsey began to laugh, leaning against her cousin. "Irving? Play Quidditch? He plays just like Dad: horrible."

"Uncle Sev was the only one in the Snape family to ever play the game," Lauren added. "I expect that is where you get your talent from, Stephan."

"What position did he play?" Ginny asked, looking interested.

"Seeker, I think."

"I'll have to ask Dad then when we get to the castle," Stephan said. "I know James played Seeker for Gryffindor."

"It would make sense if Snape was a Seeker for Slytherin," Ron said thoughtfully. "It would explain why he and James got into so many fights."

"That's before they became tentative friends," Hermione replied.

The rest of the train ride went by without much interruption. The Snapes decided to play a game of Exploding Snap while Hermione pulled out a book and Ron and Ginny talked quietly. The only thing that broke their peace was when the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"I had heard that Potty had not boarded the train and so I thought to look into it. Did he finally grow some brains and run away screaming?" Malfoy said viciously, smirking.

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy," Ron snarled.

But Malfoy had noticed the new students and his smirk fell. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I have a feeling you're in the wrong compartment. You must be related to Severus Snape."

Stephan remembered what Lucius had said before he and his wife went back to their house the day before. He stood up and walked toward Draco. "I am Stephan Snape, his son." He watched Malfoy's face flicker with emotions before realization lit up his gray eyes.

Draco turned back toward Crabbe and Goyle and told them to go back to their compartment. When the two were gone, he shut the compartment door and surveyed the room. "Father told me what happened this summer. I must say, I was completely surprised at first, but when I thought about it, you did have Severus' fiery temper," he spoke to Stephan. "You were so easy to rile up."

"What's going on here?" Ron yelled. "Stephan, why are you talking to him?"

Stephan ignored Ron. "So, where do you stand? I saw you kneel before Voldemort."

Draco smirked. "Oh, you saw that then? Father and I discussed what I was to do and decided that the Light would need yet another spy in case one of us fails. And, if you don't mind, I would like for us to start over." He stuck out his hand. "We won't be fast buddies or anything, if that is what you are thinking. It is hard to adjust to you being Severus' son."

Stephan looked the older boy in the eye before shaking the offered hand. "You have no idea, Draco."

Ron finally stood up and he got between the boys, his ears tinged red. "Don't trust him, Stephan. He's a slimy Slytherin snake, just like his father. Just because your father trusts them doesn't mean that you have to. Remember, he used to antagonize you for the past five years. You can't just up and forget about that."

"I haven't, Ron, but in times like this, you have to grow up and realize that childish rivalries are just that: childish. We need to gather as many allies as we can. Besides, Lucius and Narcissa aren't that bad and I reckon that Draco shouldn't be either."

Draco smiled, something no one had ever seen him do before. "Thanks Pot… Stephan."

The redhead let out a growl and he opened the compartment door and stomped out. Stephan closed it and then turned toward Ginny. "What about you, Ginny? Are you going to follow him?"

Ginny smirked. "No way. Unlike my brother, I do understand why you are going to attempt to befriend Draco. It's just like you said. It's bad times out there and sometimes you have to befriend people you would never think about befriending." Then she turned to Draco, her brown eyes narrowing. "However, if you do something to hurt Stephan or to lose his trust, you will lose mine as well."

"Mine as well," Hermione added, closing her book.

The other Snape children nodded, their eyes on the blonde.

"I can promise that," Draco replied. His gray eyes fell upon the other new kids. "I don't think I know who you are."

"I'm Kelsey, this is Irving and Lauren, my siblings. I will be going into sixth year, Irving into fifth, and Lauren is a first year."

The blonde nodded to each one. "I expect the four of you to go into Slytherin, by the way." He winked to Stephan and he too left the compartment.

"He's not that bad when he isn't being mean and snooty," Ginny piped up, her eyes on the door.

"If only Ron would just grow up," Hermione said, her voice sad.

Ginny hugged the older girl. "He'll come around. Remember what happened in your fourth year, when Stephan's name got entered into the Triwizard Tournament? He came around then, he'll come around now."

Stephan wished.

------------------

End of chapter

Woohoo! I feel very happy with this chapter. Thanks again to those who reviewed for the last chapter. Now it's time for me to work on Fledgling and Blood Brothers, with maybe something on Cheating Life. That story is giving me some trouble.


	11. Sorting the Snapes

_**My Child**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**Notes: **_Oh yeah! I have 188 reviews! That's good. It would be better if I had 200! Anyway, I have been having one heck of a day for writing. I updated Cheating Life, Blood Brothers, Fledgling, and even introduced a new fic. Now all I have left is this chapter and I have everything updated for this month. I gotta love my muse and country music! Anyway, keep on reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_**Chapter Eleven: Sorting the Snapes  
**_

The train arrived in Hogsmeade station and the Snapes separated themselves from Hermione and Ginny. Both girls wished them luck and hurried toward the carriages. Kelsey, Irving, Lauren, and Stephan walked to Hagrid, who greeted them with a nod of his head.

"You the Snapes?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Kelsey replied.

"Good ta have you. You'll be Sorted after all the first years have been Sorted, except for little Miss Snape, who will be Sorted with them."

Lauren grinned and stuck her tongue out at her siblings and cousin.

"Such an honor," Stephan teased.

Once all the first years had gathered around Hagrid, he led them down to the boats on the lake. There they got their first look at Hogwarts and Stephan faked the same awed look as everyone else. He felt a little sad having to fake everything but it was for the best. No one knew who he was, at least until his name was announced. He hid a smirk. He wondered what everyone would think having six Snapes under the same roof.

"Watch yer heads!" the half-giant announced as they rounded the corner. Everyone ducked to avoid being without a head.

"These boats don't have good navigation systems," Irving muttered. The other three Snapes laughed and agreed with him.

The boats reached the dock and Hagrid ushered them all up the stairs, where they were greeted by McGonagall and she led them into a room to wait until the Headmaster told them it was time.

"So we gotta wait?" Lauren asked, shifting her feet a little.

"How dramatic," Irving said sarcastically. "After she gave her little speech, she left us here to wonder how we will be Sorted."

"One year, someone said that we had to fight a troll," Stephan whispered to his cousins, smirking.

"How would any eleven-year-old be able to fight a troll?" Kelsey asked. "Or, how would a Muggle-born witch or wizard, just coming into a new world, be able to fight one?"

The Snapes kept talking, drawing the attention of all the first years. Many of them were pale and shaking with nerves. McGonagall came back some minutes later and led them into the Great Hall. Stephan continued to fake his awed look but this time, he got a better look at the ceiling than he did when he was first Sorted. Then his face relaxed into a real awed look.

The four waited and watched as the first years were sorted, commenting on each of the first years' expressions. Then McGonagall called on Lauren.

"Snape, Lauren."

Stephan stifled his chuckles as the entire Hall gasped as one and began to gossip. Lauren also was hiding a smirk as she slid the hat on top of her head. The hat seemed to take its time before sorting her into Slytherin. The entire table roared and clapped as the young blonde bounced her way over to their table.

"That's one," Kelsey whispered, smirking.

After the last first year was sorted, McGonagall made an announcement. "You may have noticed that we still have three students to sort. These three students are children of the faculty, as well as Miss Snape. They will be finishing their education here at Hogwarts and I hope you will all welcome them to our family."

"Yeah, right," Stephan replied softly to his two cousins, who smirked back."

"Snape, Kelsey."

Kelsey smiled and stepped up to the hat, winking at her brother and cousin. The hat didn't take long before it sorted her into Slytherin as well. The Slytherin table, again, roared in agreement.

"Snape, Stephan."

"Good luck," Irving whispered.

Stephan stuffed the hat on his head.

"I see you have found out the truth after all," the hat whispered. "Now you know why I wanted you in Slytherin, well, one of the reasons. Will you be fighting my decision or not?"

"I won't," he answered.

He swore he felt the hat smirk. "Very well… SLYTHERIN!"

Stephan grinned at the even louder cheers from his House's table. He joined his two cousins and turned to watch his other cousin get sorted into Ravenclaw, just like everyone guessed. The Ravenclaws applauded politely for their new housemate.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Welcome back, old hands, and it is wonderful to see brand new smiling faces as well. I am happy to see so many of you are unharmed after the summer we have had. As you all know, Lord Voldemort is back once more and is terrorizing everything in his path. Do not worry, though, for Hogwarts will not be attacked. We have taken precautions to ensure your safety.

"On to more happier news, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Zachary Snape. Three of his children are here with him as well as our Severus Snape's son. Please do treat them with the upmost respect and show them just how accepting our school is. Now, I believe you have waited long enough to fill your stomachs." With a grin, he waved his hand and the food appeared on the table.

"That's cool!" Lauren exclaimed and she began to fill her plate with one of everything.

"At Beauxbatons, we didn't have a lot of these foods," Kelsey said to Stephan, helping herself. "We had more of the French food and it got boring for awhile."

"I bet," Stephan answered, smirking.

"So, who is our Head of House's son?" one of the Slytherins asked.

Kelsey and Lauren both pointed to Stephan, who blushed under the attention.

"It's easy, really," Kelsey said. "Look at Irving and my dad. They are a lot alike. The same with Uncle Severus and Stephan."

The three endured all the questions their House flung at them. Then, after the plates disappeared from the tables, the Prefects ushered their Houses toward the common rooms. Draco and Pansy Parkinson were the Prefects again for this year, and they silently led the first years and the Snapes toward the dungeons.

"Our House is known as the evil House," Draco began, "since our House Founder was such a bad guy. We are not all evil. You are not evil for being Sorted into our House. You are Sorted here because you are ambitious, clever, sly, and not afraid of dipping your feet into anything new. We are a proud House and we try to be the best we can."

"Boy dorms are on the left, and the girls' are on the right," Pansy said, gesturing. "The alarms are all set for 6 o'clock. We hold a small meeting before we go to breakfast. Also, if you find yourself struggling in any class, come talk to us and we will help you. Good night to you all."

"Kelsey, Stephan, Lauren, stay behind," Draco added.

Once the first years had left for their rooms, the two Prefects gestured for them to take a seat.

"Don't worry," Pansy said, grinning. "We just wanted to talk to the students who are related to our Head of House. I admit, when I heard that Professor Snape had a child, I was surprised." She winked to Stephan. "And that he had nieces and a nephew was as surprising."

"If you need any kind of help whatsoever, let one of the two of us know, especially if any of the other Houses attacks you. We protect our own," Draco responded.

--------------------

End of chapter

Whew. Who knew I could update five stories and add one more story all in one day? I think I need a writing break now. Thank you to everyone who reviews and I will see you guys in a week or so for more of any of my stories. You are the best!


	12. Professor Zachary Snape

_**My Child**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**Notes**_: Congratulations of Airlady to being My Child's 200th reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! And thanks to all of you other reviewers! You are the ones keeping me going and giving me ideas for the next chapters. Now, without further ado, here is chapter twelve of My Child, in which classes start and we see just how much of a professor Zachary is. Rather much like Sirius being a professor.

Side Note: I am sorry for such a long absence of updates. Our computer crashed and, two months later, my father bought me a laptop to replace the one that had gone down last March. This is so much better. Now, onward with the chapter!

_**Chapter Twelve: Professor Zachary Snape**_

Kelsey, Stephan, and Lauren walked with Draco toward the Great Hall the next morning. Stephan was surprised how much faster they got to the hall until he remembered that Gryffindor tower was on the seventh floor and the Slytherin den was below ground, in the dungeons. Sure enough, they were the first ones in, with a little gathering of Ravenclaws, including Irving. He was chatting with a few of the Ravenclaws, including some of Stephan and Kelsey's year. He nodded to his cousin and siblings and he turned back to his conversation.

"I bet he would be Head Boy in his seventh year," Kelsey giggled. "I just could see it."

Draco smirked. "I don't doubt it. He seems the type, just like Granger." Then his smirk vanished as quickly as it came. "I want to warn you three before everyone came to breakfast. Do not be surprised if the entirety of the school hates you. Since you are Slytherins and are Snapes, you will be viewed as the Dark Lord's right-hand servants."

"Thanks for the warning," Kelsey said. "I hate how everyone will hate us for something that is out of our control." She piled her plate full of pancakes and dumped loads of syrup on top.

"Our entire House will be backing you up, so you won't have to worry about having a real bad time," the blond said. He shoveled some eggs onto his fork and popped them in his mouth. "So, what is Zachary Snape like?"

Kelsey and Lauren giggled together. "He's more laid back than Uncle Severus," Lauren replied. "Our dad's a prankster at times, though he isn't as bad as the Weasley twins."

"He can be just like Uncle Severus as well, mean and cruel," Kelsey added. "Don't get on his bad side and you will find out just how much the Snapes are alike."

The rest of the students now filled the hall and the Snape children found themselves subjected to several heated glares and low hisses. They ignored the students and finished their breakfast early, so they continued to talk to Draco until the class schedules were passed around.

"Herbology is first today," Stephan said and he peered over at his older cousin's parchment. "Yes, same for you as well."

"I have a free period," Draco said proudly, puffing out his chest a little.

"Big deal," Kelsey muttered, sharing a smile with Stephan.

"Don't say that loudly or you will damage Draco's ego," he replied, smirking as Draco glared at them.

"I have Potions with Uncle Severus!" Lauren squealed, bouncing in her seat, earning odd looks from the other Slytherins.

Stephan returned to his schedule. "Then I have Care of Magical Creatures, a double period with the Gryffindors." Draco made a face, which melted away fast under his friend's glare. "After lunch I have Defense and Charms."

"Sounds like fun," Irving said as he left the Ravenclaw table to sit with his sisters and cousin. "I have Dad first."

"Lucky," Lauren said, pouting. "I have him on tomorrow. You will tell me how good he is?"

"Of course," the Snapes chorused together.

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced down at his watch. "We should be getting ready to leave soon."

"You mean us, not you," Kelsey teased. "You are too good to have a class in the early hours of the morning."

"That is what I meant," the blond said, puffing his chest again.

"Let's leave the peacock alone to his preening," Stephan said, standing up from his seat.

Draco half-heartedly shook his fist at the retreating Snapes, a smile on his face. At long last, he had found some half-way decent friends instead of the students who wanted his company only for wealth and power. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought to himself.

Stephan thought Herbology went as well as it could have, what with everyone glaring at him when they weren't busy with their plants and listening to Professor Sprout lecturing them on the importance of the plant they were studying.

After Herbology, he paused. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to know where Hagrid's hut was. He let out a sigh and leaned against the cool glass of the greenhouse he just exited.

"Hello Harry," said a dreamy voice from his right.

Stephan jumped and whirled around to face Luna Lovegood. Her blond hair was just as long as he remembered, her eyes the same blue.

"It's Stephan now," he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening.

"That's right. I am happy to see that you finally have a family." She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "By the way, Hagrid's hut is just down by the edge of the forest, Stephan."

Stephan smiled and thanked her, jogging down the stone path that led to the large hut. He noticed that Ron was already down there, talking to Seamus and Dean. His smile faded when the redhead glared at him when he approached the gathered students, which was rather small.

"Look at here, boys," Ron sneered. "A lost little Slytherin. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, snake." The Gryffindors laughed.

"Can't do that," Stephan replied smoothly, "I have already applied to take this class and I have no desire to suddenly drop one of my favorite classes of all time."

"Is that what they taught you at Durmstrang?" Seamus shot back.

"Who said that I went to Durmstrang? I was with my cousins in Beauxbatons."

Before Seamus could open his mouth to spit out another reply, Hagrid came out of his hut, beaming proudly at everyone gathered around his hut.

"I 'ave a special treat for yeh," he boomed. "Follow me."

"I hope it's not something that could potentially hurt us," said a Ravenclaw girl, shuddering. "A hippogriff and a thestral are not something you should show off."

Stephan plastered an interested look on his face and he went to join her. "Really? You have seen those already?"

She nodded. "Hagrid's a little eccentric about dangerous magical creatures, but he knows a lot about them." She then offered her his hand. "I'm Lisa Turpin."

"Stephan Snape," he replied, shaking her hand.

Lisa smiled. "I know. I talked to your cousin last night at dinner. He isn't so bad."

The two continued to talk until Hagrid halted the class. They were deep in the forest by now and most of the students were huddled close, fearing what could jump out at them.

"Nothin' here will hurt yeh," the half-giant reassured the class. "I am on speakin' terms with most creatures in here." He gave a loud whistle.

At first, nothing happened. Lisa and Stephan listening to the whispers amongst the students, some fearing that the thestrals would return again. At the sound of footsteps from the darkness ahead, the students stopped talking and stared with interest at what was about to come forth. They gasped as a beautiful golden griffin appeared from the depths. It reminded Stephan of a hippogriff, with its head and front legs looking like an eagle and the rest of its body like a lion.

"This, as you all know, is a griffin," Hagrid said proudly. "They mostly prefer warmer climates and nest up on high cliffs. Most witches and wizards believe that griffins came from Egypt originally. No one really knows where they came from."

Hagrid continued to talk about griffins and he even allowed some to come pet the magnificent creature. Stephan was one of the first to step forth. He stared the beast in the eye, like he read in a book before, and when the griffin glanced away and remained stiff he took that as an invitation. He touched the soft feathers, petting them slightly. The griffin let out a soft purr and Stephan chuckled.

"Well done, Mr. Snape!" Hagrid crowed. "See this? Stephan knew what ta do to approach him. A griffin has the ability to look straight into a person from their eyes. They know what kind of person you are, looks at yeh from yer soul. They also know when someone is lyin' to them."

Eventually the entire class went to pet the griffin and it purred at them in contentment, except for Ron. It eyed him warily but let the redhead touch its feathers. At the sound of the bell, Hagrid released them for lunch. Lisa and Stephan gave the griffin one last pat and they left together back to the hall.

"That wasn't so bad," she said, smiling. "Did your old school teach you about griffins, Stephan?"

"They did," he replied, laying down a little lie. "I also read a lot, which I also get from Dad. I was always fascinated with magical creatures and I thought of becoming a handler after I finish school."

"That would be awesome!" Lisa exclaimed. "I want to become a master of Transfiguration. I passed that class with an O and Professor McGonagall even said that I had a gift for it. I might even try to become an Animagus."

Stephan smiled. "Me too. Maybe we could both do it together."

"With staff supervision, of course," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

Lisa parted from him when they reached the Hall and he suddently felt bereft. Sighing, he went to sit down with his cousins and Draco.

"Looks like you made a friend in Turpin," Draco said, his gray eyes going over to the Ravenclaw table to look at the brunette. "She's not bad, Stephan."

"You make it sound like I want to be her boyfriend," Stephan growled, spreading gravy over his potatoes and roast meat. "I just met her, for Merlin's sake."

Draco put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just making a suggestion. Besides, I was talking about her intelligence, not anything else of the sort."

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Kelsey asked. "You were fine in Herbology."

"It's Ron," he admitted in a low voice.

"What did he do now?" Lauren asked in a dangerous voice.

"Tried to pick a fight, since I was the only Slytherin in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Don't worry about Weasley," Draco said lightly. "He's all talk. You of all people should know that."

"You would think." Stephan chanced a look over at the Gryffindor table. Ron was seated next to Seamus, Dean, and a few other Gryffindors. Hermione and Ginny were further down the table and when he looked at them, they waved.

"Either Ron will get over it or he will continue to hate you," Kelsey replied. "Don't worry about him, cousin. He's not worth getting in trouble with."

Lunch passed quickly and Lisa joined up with the three Slytherin sixth years. Together they ascended the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the upper part of the castle. Once they entered the classroom, their mouths dropped open. Stephan was reminded of when Remus used to occupy this room. This time, the room was filled with many different objects and there were also pictures of many witches and wizards under a variety of curses or being attacked by dark creatures. One picture was of a man being attacked by what looked like a corpse.

"Hello," Zachary's voice greeted the four. "You are early."

Kelsey grinned and ran up to her father, hugging tightly. Zachary hugged her back just as tightly. He glanced up at Stephan and smiled. "How has your day been, Stephan?"

"Just fine," he said, smiling back at his uncle. "This is Lisa Turpin, uncle."

"Nice to meet you, young lady," the older man said.

"Same to you, Professor," she said.

"Please, call me Zachary, especially when it is just us. I have not gotten used to being called a professor just yet."

"You'll do just fine, Dad," Kelsey said. "You were, after all, an Auror for awhile."

Zachary ruffled his daughter's hair. "That I was. But this is completely different."

"I would think it would be easier teaching kids rather than chasing down dark wizards," Lisa said, grinning.

"You try teaching teenagers, missy," Zachary teased. He dropped his teasing when he noticed more students began to pour in. "Just find a spot to sit down for now. If this class misbehaves like my other ones, I will have to assign seats."

Stephan and Lisa sat together at a desk in the front and Lauren and Draco took the other available front desk. Stephan noticed that a lot of the students were students he had taught last year in the DA. He smiled proudly, glad that his teaching had gotten them in the N.E.W.T. class. He turned back to Lisa and they talked more about griffins until Zachary closed the door hard after the last student stumbled in.

"I am Professor Zachary Snape and I will be teaching you how to defend yourself if you ever should be faced with the Dark Arts." He walked up to his desk with the same grace as Severus. He leaned against his desk, staring out at the students. "Your previous teachers were either great teachers or piss poor. Your knowledge of this class has been scattered and somehow you managed to pass your O.W.L.s. In this class, I will be teaching you what you should know as sixth years. I will not be teaching you anything else you already know." He then grinned. "But don't worry. I won't be a hard arse on you, like my brother is."

The class relaxed slightly. Zachary grinned again but lost the grin just as easily. "Continuing on. You must have noticed these pictures I have hung over my desk." He took down the picture of the corpse eating the wizard. "As you are all aware, the Dark Lord is once again raging a war against our world. Back in the first war, he had numerous armies at his side, including these." He pointed to the corpse. "Who here knows what this is?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air immediately as well as Lisa's. Stephan stifled a grin.

Zachary pointed to Hermione. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered. "That is an Inferus."

"Correct. Inferus, or Inferi in plural form, look exactly like zombies but they are completely different. For one, they don't eat brains." The class chuckled uneasily. "Two, they have to be raised with an extremely dark curse. They are not easy to kill but the most common defense against an Inferus is fire or you kill the originator of the curse that woke them. Or, if you don't want to kill the wizard or witch, knock their wand out of their hand. For the curse to work to raise an Inferus, the witch or wizard must have complete attention on the spell. Without that, the curse would not work and the Inferus will fade." He place the picture down on his desk and pulled another one down. This picture was the same, only a black panther was attacking a witch. "Miss Granger, do you know what this is?"

"A nundu," Hermione said quickly.

Zachary smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor for two correct answers. This may look like an ordinary panther to most, but a nudu is not a normal panther. They are extremely poisonous and if you don't get immediate attention after you are bitten by one, you will die painfully. There is poison on their claws and fangs, so be careful. They can be killed like any animal, that is their only weakness. The Dark Lord always keeps a few of these handy if he wants a quick win."

The rest of the class was spent learning about dark creatures that Voldemort favored. Stephan shivered as a few were described. He had seen most of the creatures in his dreams. He didn't know the bell had rung until Lisa shook him out of his stupor.

"We've got Charms next," she said, smiling.

He smiled back and got up to leave, not noticing his uncle's worried gaze on him.

* * *

End of chapter

Oh boy. This was a decent sized chapter, I think. Hopefully it will keep you guys pleased until I get the next chapter up. When my computer was down, I had a lot of time to write my chapters and almost had two chapters each done. Now I have to get them all on my computer. Fun fun. Thanks again to all of you who review and thanks again to Airlady for being the 200th reviewer.


	13. Occlumency

A/N: Wow! 229 reviews so far! This is great, guys! Keep it up! And I hope that this chapter does not clash with the other chapters. I don't remember if I ever brought up Occlumency before in the earlier chapters (and I looked… it didn't seem like it), but if I did, let me know. Thanks!

Chapter Thirteen: Occlumency

"Severus, may I have a word with you?"

Severus looked up from his pile of parchment rolls, meeting his brother's eyes. Zachary stared back, with no sign of budging. He stood with his legs apart, arms crossed in front of his chest. The older wizard let out a sigh and he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "What do you want to talk about, Zach? I assume that it must be important enough for you to interrupt my grading."

"It concerns your son, so yeah, it is important."

Severus sat up with alarm. "What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"How come you never told any of us that Stephan has such a strong connection with the Dark Lord? I was talking about Inferi in class the other day and he seemed to have seen them before. I know he has never seen one before, since Inferi haven't been spotted since the first war with Voldemort, but even you must admit that it is suspicious."

The Potions Master closed his eyes and he fell back into his chair, a hand rising up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The reason I have not disclosed this with any of you is because it was never brought up and I figured that Stephan had some kind of shield put up against the Dark Lord, though…. considering what I did to him last year when I was forced to teach him Occlumency…"

Zachary glared. "What did you do? Wait, don't tell me. I know what you did. You mind-raped him, never explaining how to properly put up a shield to protect himself from mental invasion. I bet you just barked at him to protect himself and you attacked him without any proper warning. There are times I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking, making you teach Stephan, Harry at the time, a rather difficult branch of magic. Dumbledore could have easily taught the boy himself, or found someone else."

"Dumbledore didn't teach Stephan because Dumbledore was afraid that the mere sight of him could have triggered the Dark Lord to possess Stephan sooner. Dumbledore suspected that the Dark Lord was trying to spy upon the inner workings of the Order and to get close to the old coot. That was the reason Stephan was left out of a lot of things."

"That does not matter. Dumbledore should have known that your hatred for anything to do with James Potter would backfire. And because of your hatred, the poor boy received no training. He's still getting visions."

"I will talk to Dumbledore…."

"No, I will," the younger man replied. "You may be Stephan's father, but you were as much at fault for this problem as the old man was." With that, Zachary turned and stalked out of Severus' office.

Severus instantly wished he had a Headache Reliever on him.

----------------

"You are not doing it right! You are supposed to cast it silently, not actually saying it out loud. Do you want your opponents to know what you are going to throw at them?"

"She's scary," Draco whispered to Stephan, watching Hermione from across the grounds. "I'm glad it Weasley that is on the receiving end of Hermione's temper."

"I have to agree," Lisa commented from Stephan's other side. "Hermione could be a drill sergeant." Draco gave her a blank look. "Never mind, Draco. It's a Muggle thing."

Stephan stifled a laugh. "C'mon guys. Let's get a spot down by the lake before anyone else takes all the good ones."

The three found the perfect spot, seating themselves under a tree by the lake shore. They pulled out their supplies and got down to work on their essays. Stephan could never believe how much harder the classes got, having believed that last year was by far the worst. He kept glancing up to watch Ron struggle with cast spells silently every now and then. He had heard that casting spells silently is different for every witch and wizard. For him, he found it a little easier to cast them without saying a word. Maybe it was because he had Severus for a father and Lily for his mother.

"What do you think, Stephan?"

Stephan shook himself and glanced over at Lisa, who was staring at him inquiringly. "What? Could you repeat that?"

Draco snorted. Lisa glared at the blonde Slytherin. "I said, that when you add a pure ingredient, like phoenix tears or a unicorn's horn, to a volatile ingredient, like basilisk venom, the pure ingredient neutralizes the poisonous quality of the other ingredient and the other qualities remain."

"Yeah," Stephan replied, thinking back to his second year, when he was poisoned by the basilisk, only to be healed by Fawkes' tears.

Draco couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, dropping his quill as he did so.

Lisa growled. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You only asked him that to see if he really was as good in Potions as his father." Draco threw an arm around Stephan's shoulder. "Keep a good eye on that one, Stephan, mate. She'll steal all your good work."

"I was only curious!"

"You are a Ravenclaw, Turpin. Even the most stupid 'Claw would know that. It's really basic."

"If I didn't know better," Stephan replied, smirking, "I'd say you two were a married old couple."

Both Lisa and Draco glared at their friend, who chuckled and returned to his essay. Eventually the two returned to their own essays. Once in a while, they stretched their hand muscles to stop cramping.

From afar, Zachary watched the trio with a smile. He was happy that his nephew had some really great friends. He could only hope that the two students would continue to stick by Stephan's side. With a sigh, he descended the stairs and walked toward the two Slytherins and Ravenclaw.

Stephan heard someone coming toward them and he glanced up, eyes lighting up at the sight of his uncle. "Uncle Zachary, what are you doing?" Lisa and Draco looked up as well.

"I wish I could say it was because of the weather. Stephan, you are needed at the Headmaster's office."

The trio exchanged glances. Stephan offered an apologetic smile, packed his things, and got up to follow his uncle. The two students watched them go.

"Wonder what Dumbledore wants," Lisa asked softly.

Draco let out a sigh. "I don't know." _But I have an idea why_, he thought to himself.

----------------

Stephan and Zachary walked in silence, both Snapes lost in their minds. It didn't take them long to approach the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. Zachary spoke the password and soon they were on the moving staircase leading up to the office. Then the older man opened the door and let his nephew go in first.

Stephan gaped at the small crowd of people gathered in the office. He could see his father, godfathers, godmother, uncle, and aunt seated around the Headmaster's desk. They all offered him strained smiles. Zachary shut the door behind him and the two took the remaining seats.

"What is going on?" Stephan asked nervously.

At first, no one answered. Anastasia, who sat to his left, took his hand and squeezed it.

"Do you remember last year that I asked you to undertake Occlumency lesson from Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

The young boy flinched but nodded. Sirius growled and glared at Severus, who had the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah, but I don't…."

"We would like for you to take up the lessons again, this time differently than last time. Your father will be teaching you and it will be educational this time around."

"And I will be joining you," Lucius replied. He offered his godson a smile. "Mostly to make sure you are learning what you should be learning."

Stephan smiled but it was strained. He remembered how painful it was, the attacks on his mind. Plus, he didn't want to relive his memories again.

"How often have you been receiving visions since the end of your last year?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Not often. I think, after what happened at the Ministry last summer, he is trying to stop me from seeing too much of his plans."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. He glanced over at Dumbledore, who was the only other person in the room who didn't look confused. "What happened?"

Stephan looked down at his shoes, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. His aunt squeezed his hand again.

Dumbledore glanced down at his pupil. "Voldemort managed to possess Stephan for a short while. He tried to get me to kill Stephan while he was inside the boy."

The adults inhaled sharply. Anastasia pulled her nephew into a hug, her heart hammering in her chest. The men glanced at the young Slytherin in horror. Narcissa let out a sob.

"Why wasn't I notified of this?" Severus asked softly.

"You were too lost in your hatred of James Potter. I wasn't sure you would have done anything differently had I told you of Voldemort's possession of Stephan."

"But now these lessons are imperative," Remus said. "We cannot risk another possession like that. We are lucky that nothing happened, right, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "All he did was taunt me from Stephan's body. I do not know if he did anything else."

"It was painful," Stephan responded from his aunt's lap. Everyone looked to him. "My scar was burning, making me wish I was dead. And when he talked to Dumbledore, it was like I wasn't in control, like I was shoved aside and something else was there."

"How on Earth did you finally get him to let you go?" Narcissa asked, tears rolling down her face.

Stephan turned to Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You helped, Padfoot. Through all that pain, I thought I was going to die. I thought that I would get to join you if I did die. That's when Voldemort let me go."

"It was love," Dumbledore responded. "Stephan's love for his godfather was too strong for Voldemort. Voldemort has never known love and therefore it pains him, he who was purely evil."

Sirius turned his gaze to his godson, his expression filled with awe. Stephan smiled. "You were the first adult who ever offered me a home, some form of a family. How could I not love you?" He looked over at Remus and smiled as well. "I love you too, Remus. Make no mistake of that."

Remus returned the smile. "Never, cub."

"So we are all in agreement," Dumbledore said. "Stephan needs to be taught how to protect himself in case Voldemort possesses him again. Severus and Lucius will teach him Occlumency every Saturday evening."

The adults made noises of agreement. Anastasia stroked Stephan's hair, though it was more for her sake than his. She needed to make sure that he was here, healthy and whole.

"Could we stay for the evening?" she asked, lifting her eyes to Dumbledore. "I don't know about the rest of you, but after hearing all of this, I don't want to let him out of my sight for a bit."

Dumbledore smiled. "You all are welcome to stay if you like. I am sure there is a place you all can go to talk." He winked at Stephan, who smiled.

-------------------

The group reached the Room of Requirement. Everyone but Stephan looked confused as to where they were. Stephan pulled himself out of his aunt's arms and he paced in front of the wall, thinking. They all gasped when a door appeared out of nowhere. Stephan smiled and he opened the door for them.

"What is this place?" Lucius asked, looking around the spacious living area.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," Stephan replied, shutting the door behind him. "Dobby showed it to me last year when I was trying to find a place to hide Dumbledore's Army from Umbridge. It's a place that molds itself to whatever the wanderer needs."

"This would have been perfect back in our school days," Sirius said, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

Severus groaned. "Hogwarts would never have survived that, Black."

Then the small family sat down in the sofas and talked, though they all were still in shock at what was unraveled in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

End of chapter.

Holy cow! This is six pages!! My muse really was helpful in writing this chapter, though this should have been done months ago. Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Quick question: Do you think I should pair Lisa Turpin up with Draco Malfoy or with Stephan? Let me know!


	14. Summons of a Dark Kind

A/N: Wow. I have 261 reviews for 13 chapters. This is wonderful, guys! I am so happy! So happy, in fact, that I will give you a chapter earlier than I had planned. Besides, we are due for an update, anyway. And one more thing. Since I already outlined how I am doing Blood Brothers and Fledgling, here's what I have planned for this story. I was thinking of finishing Stephan's Hogwarts years, do the final battle thing, and do a chapter for an epilogue. And when I am done with all three continuing stories (I don't know what will happen to Cheating Life), I have another story lined up. At the end of this chapter, I will advertise the newest story to put under my belt. So, without further ado, here is chapter fourteen of My Child. Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Chapter Fourteen: Summons of a Dark Kind

It was one month into the new term and Kelsey, Irving, and Lauren got used to their new school. They each had made new friends and blended flawlessly with the other students. Stephan had the feeling that it was mostly because Zachary was such a hit with the students. With himself, however, he wasn't so welcome. The Slytherins treated him like a friend, openly talking with him. The Ravenclaws were neutral; some followed Lisa's example and befriended him, others left him alone. It was the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that caused him the most trouble. Since his father was the most hated professor, they all assumed that Stephan was just like daddy. They hissed insults and tried to find ways to corner him so they could beat him up. To Stephan's relief, one of his friends was always around to make sure nothing happened to him. Also, the threat of his father being a professor and a Potions master helped in some cases.

The beginning of October brought in chilly weather, making the students reach for their thick cloaks and House scarves. Draco, Lisa, and Stephan retreated to one of the many empty towers to do their studying together, sometimes with company. Kelsey often came with her cousin, with some of her own friends following as well. Irving and Lauren occasionally joined them when they had time away, and Hermione popped in to see how they were doing. Apparently, she was trying to get Ron to apologize to Stephan and it was not going well.

"It does not help when he is too busy snogging his girlfriend," Hermione said that evening, her voice angry.

Stephan dropped his quill, Draco looked at the Gryffindor incredulously, and Lisa's mouth dropped.

"Weasel has a girlfriend?" Draco asked, leaning forward. "You have to be joking."

"Who is his girlfriend?" Stephan asked, shooting Draco a look.

Hermione let out a growl. "Lavender Brown."

Lisa snorted. "Wasn't she with someone else last year? I mean, she goes through guys as much as she changes her underwear."

Draco went pale and Stephan looked away, blushing slightly. "I didn't want to know that, Lisa," Draco replied, shuddering.

"So, it sounds like he doesn't want to apologize to me," Stephan said, sounding sad.

His friends exchanged a look. Lisa scooted closer and put a hand on his arm. "I may not know what he said to you, Stephan, but he doesn't sound like someone you want to befriend anyway. He has a horrible temper. You should have seen what he did to Harry Potter back in our fourth year. When Harry became the fourth Champion, Ron ditched Harry and was not friends with him until after the first tournament. Hermione told me that Ron believed that Harry put his own name into the Goblet of Fire without letting Ron know. I think it's mostly because he is the sixth son in the family that causes him to be this way. He's used to being in the shadows, never being the first to do anything, never being the person who gets attention and love. So, don't think on it any more, Stephan. He is not worth it."

Draco and Hermione nodded. Stephan smiled. "Thanks, guys. It's just…. I've never had a lot of friends back in my old school and when I got here, I thought I could make some friends. He seemed like a nice guy at first."

"Most people are nice at first. It's until you know them that you see how they are," Hermione replied. She glanced over at Draco. "Though, you are the exception to that, Draco. I thought you were a real jerk before."

Draco shrugged. "People change when they get older. Besides, my parents and I are tired of how everyone treats us as though we are bosom friends with the Dark Lord."

Lisa giggled. "Draco, everyone believed that because that is what you have projected to us. I know better now, but you have to admit that we all thought you were You-Know-Who's follower."

The four continued to talk the rest of the evening, their homework abandoned.

* * *

The next morning, Stephan and Kelsey sat together with their friends surrounding them. The two cousins talked, occasionally glancing down at the younger Snape at the other end of the Slytherin table. Lauren was talking animatedly with her fellow year-mates.

"She seems to really like it here," Kelsey replied, smiling.

"As does Irving," Stephan said, nodding over to his cousin at the Ravenclaw table.

"I wasn't worried about him, Stephan. I was concerned on how Lauren would take to Hogwarts. She was really looking forward to joining us at our school."

Kelsey was cut short when a loud screech sounded in the Great Hall. Every head turned upward and caught sight of the large black owl circling the high ceiling. The owl made one more circle before diving toward the Slytherin table. It leveled out a few feet from the table and dropped a black envelope onto Stephan's plate. Immediately the entire Hall began to whisper, most of them sounding unfriendly. Draco and most of the older Slytherin students paled, watching the Potion master's son nervously. Stephan felt a sense of foreboding when he picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Dearest Stephan,_

_It has come to my attention that you are Severus Snape's son. I admit, I was surprised. I was never told that he had a son, but then I was pleased. Your father is one of my more loyal servants and I have a feeling that you will be the same. I require your attendance at my next meeting, one week from this Friday. You will come with your father and I will see if you are worthy of my attention. Though, I have a feeling that you will be more than adequate to join my ranks._

_Regards,_

_The Dark Lord_

Stephan felt his world tilt. He dropped the letter and gripped the edges of the table. This was not happening. This was _not_ happening to him! Voldemort would not recruit him! There was no way that he would willingly bow down to kiss that man's robes. He would rather die.

"Stephan?"

He looked up into his cousin's face. She looked concerned. Stephan tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. He swallowed. "Excuse me." He stood up and raced out of the hall, not caring what everyone would say.

At the Head table, Severus and Zachary had watched the young man and now they were standing up, ready to go help Stephan. They dashed down the middle of the room and out of the doors. The brothers immediately entered the grounds, knowing where Stephan would be hiding. They walked across the grounds to the tree down by the lake, already seeing the silhouetted form of the boy.

Stephan had his back to the rough back of the tree, his knees against his chest. He was staring out at the lake's surface, not really seeing anything. He didn't look up as he felt more than saw his father and uncle approach him.

"Voldemort wants me to join his ranks," he replied. "He wants me to come with you to his next meeting."

"That will not happen," Severus snapped.

"I know," the boy replied, finally glancing up at the men. "I would never join him. He killed my mother and James, even though he doesn't know that I was Harry Potter."

Severus and Zachary sat down on either side of the Slytherin, offering silent support and comfort.

"We will find a way out of this," Zachary said, placing a hand on his nephew's stiff shoulder. "None of us will allow you to join him, and neither of your family will either. I am sure that your friends wouldn't as well. Just because you are a Snape does not mean that you will automatically join Him."

Severus slid an arm around his son, silently in awe in how automatic the gesture was. He was never one to touch others, much less offer comfort. He didn't do this to his Slytherins. It seemed his son was the exception. He fought a smile when Stephan leaned into the embrace. He slid a glance over to his brother, who smiled and got up, brushing grass off his robes. Severus pulled his son closer to his body, his heart feeling lighter than ever.

"I'm scared, Father."

Severus let out a sigh. "So am I, Stephan." He placed his chin on top of his son's head. "So am I."

The two stayed that way for a few minutes, staring at nothing. Severus had never felt so many emotions before: fear, joy, protectiveness, and – dare he say it?- love. This time, he let his smile come out. If this was how fatherhood felt, then he would definitely get used to it. It made him feel complete.

Stephan shifted in the embrace and Severus let go. "We should be getting back," Stephan replied, clearing his throat. "We have classes today."

"After dinner tonight, please come to my office. The password is Moonstone. We need to have a talk about how to handle this situation."

Stephan smiled. "Thanks, Father."

Severus watched his son walk toward the castle and he followed a minute later.

* * *

Poor Stephan. When will he ever get a break?

Thanks again for all of your reviews and support. The next chapter will be coming as soon as I can get more time for writing. And now, for the preview of the newest story, which remains untitled for now:

James and Lily Potter were a happy couple, with three wonderful, bright children. They still grieve the loss of their first child, Emma Potter. Between their jobs, the war and their children, there is hardly any time for relaxation. Then, something happens that turns the war toward their favor. The so-called Order of the Phoenix has responded to Dumbledore's call and they have sent some of their best agents to help the resistance. The leader of the group, Phoenix, is a mystery to the residents of Hogwarts (the castle is now a fortress for the resistance). She looks very familiar and she has powers beyond what they have seen before. Can the resistance figure out the mystery of Phoenix while surviving the raging war?


	15. Revisiting Memories

_A/N_: Thanks, once again, to all my lovely reviewers! Sorry for being a little slow on updating My Child recently. I've also been terribly ill the last four days. It's been almost three different things, really. I know, for sure, I got the flu, but I also had a sinus infection and I also think I may have bronchitis. It's what I get for working in a popular retail store. (author sighs) But anyway, enough of my blathering. This chapter is mostly going to show an Occlumency lesson between Stephan, Lucius, and Severus. I had no other ideas for a chapter and plus I wanted to show some childhood scenes to Lucius and Severus to see how they reacted. Personally, I wouldn't want to be Stephan in this chapter. There is a reason why you do not piss off Slytherins.

One more thing. To the reviewer who asked about my new story, Phoenix Ascending, yes, Emma is Harry in the story. There will be no Harry's in the story.

-----------------

Chapter Fifteen: Revisiting Memories

-----------------

Stephan stepped into his father's office, glancing around nervously. Severus was seated behind his desk, long greasy hair falling in front of his face like a curtain. His blonde godfather was leaning against the same desk, silver eyes skimming through a book. Lucius looked up when he heard Stephan come in and the older man smiled.

"You're early, Stephan," the elder Malfoy responded, closing the book. "Severus wasn't sure if you would still be as tardy as you used to be."

Severus snorted and he placed his quill inside his ink well. He swept his hair back and eyed his son, drinking in the teen's stance. "You shouldn't be worried, Stephan. I assure you, my behavior to you in these lessons will be milder. If not…"

"That's what I am here for," the older man grinned. "I will be in the background for the most part, merely watching. Try not to notice me."

"Hard not to notice you," Stephan said with a slight smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow but Stephan noticed a ghost of a smile on his face. Lucius winked and conjured a chair for himself. "You are a smart one, hatchling."

Stephan groaned. "What is with everyone and giving me nicknames? Lauren called me Steph the other day and everyone at the Slytherin table teases me about that now."

"Get used to it. I know you call Draco 'Drake' often now," his godfather remarked.

"Children, focus," Severus said, extracting himself from his office chair. His back cracked a little and he mentally reminded himself to get a better chair. "Okay, Stephan, I will be briefly explaining how to pull up a mental shield against mental attacks. If I miss something, I am sure Lucius will fill in for me."

Lucius conjured another chair and Stephan took a seat, giving his father his full attention as the man stood in front of the desk.

"A mental shield is something even most witches and wizards cannot maintain for long, if they could even make one. What the shield entails is for you to shove aside all of your emotions and thoughts and create a barrier against your mind. As you know from last year, the attacker will go for whatever will debilitate the target. It won't always be a negative memory. It could be something that makes you happy, something you do not want to pull away from immediately. But you want to make sure the attacker can't get into your mind at all. If the attacker persists for a long period of time, the target could be left mentally damaged or worse." Severus paused to connect his gaze with his son's. "Is this sufficient enough?"

Stephan licked his lips. "So, in order for me to create this shield, I have to lock away all of my emotions and thoughts?"

"Precisely. This process is different for each witch or wizard. Most use the illusion of a box or chest. If you feel or think nothing, the attacker cannot access your mind easily but they could still get in. Once you have mastered the ability to put away all of your emotions and thoughts, we will work on your shield strength, for the Dark Lord is a strong Legilimens." His father pulled out his wand from his arm holster. "For this exercise, we will be using the box analogy for storing your thoughts. Close your eyes." He waited until he watched Stephan's green eyes close. "Picture a box appearing in your mind's eye. It doesn't have to be anything special. Now, take the time to gather all of your emotions and thoughts up into the box."

Stephan tried the best he could to do what his father said, but it was not easy. A stray thought would pop across his mind and he would try to catch it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Keep trying, Stephan. Most witches and wizards your age struggle with this as well. If you cannot get everything, that is fine. Just focus on getting what you can into the box."

Stephan gave up on the occasional thoughts and forced the ball of emotions and thoughts he had gathered into the cardboard box lying at his feet in his mind's eye. He closed it up and shivered at how quiet it got in his mind.

Severus smiled. "Good enough. Now, I will try to attack you and you will try to stop me. I will give you three seconds, starting…. now."

Stephan tensed in his chair. Lucius watched this, mentally filing that thought for later discussion. Severus raised his wand and cast the spell, pointing his wand at his son's forehead. He felt a feeble barrier almost immediately but the barrier broke and he had access to a memory.

_Harry stared up at the ceiling of his cupboard, listening to the large commotion outside his 'bedroom' door. He could imagine Dudley's meaty fists tearing into the wrapper paper with massive fistfuls. He heard Dudley exclaim loudly in happiness, shouting how he had always wanted this game for his computer. What Harry wouldn't give to be in Dudley's position, tearing into his birthday presents his parents gave him and loving each one. But since the car accident happened when Harry was only one year old, his parents were never around anymore to give him presents. Even his mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, and her husband and son never celebrated his birthday. They never even mentioned that they had known. They continued on with their lives like normal, like he almost never existed for nothing more than to clean up after them._

Severus stumbled out of the memory, his face paler than normal. Lucius sat up straighter in his chair, concerned for his young friend. The black-haired Potions Master blinked and he gazed at his son's wary green eyes.

"You lived in a freaking _cupboard_?" he whispered hoarsely.

Stephan glanced down at his lap, his hands absently picking at a strand of thread poking out from the hem of his shirt, noticing his godfather's gasp. He had tried to block his father from entering his mind but the man was too strong. At least Severus didn't berate him harshly for such a poor shield.

"That was before I received my first Hogwarts letter," Stephan spoke. "Once Uncle Vernon noticed the address of the letter, he thought you all knew I lived in less than satisfactory conditions. He forced his son to clear out his toy room, the smallest bedroom in the house, and that served as my new bedroom."

"And you never received any presents on your birthday?" Severus prodded. Mentally, his mind was roaring in anger. How dare the Dursleys to treat his son even worse than a house-elf! It was barely human! Suddenly, his palms itched with the need to pummel Dursley in a bloody way.

"No, not until Hagrid came to get me. Hedwig was my first present I have ever remembered."

Lucius growled, causing the Snapes to turn their attention to him. "Are you sure your relatives were human and not demons?" the blonde hissed. "I never even treated my house-elves like that. No one does." He took in a deep breath and let out slowly. His eyes, however, seemed to burn like silver fire. "At least you are far from their clutches now. They will never hurt you again."

Severus turned to Stephan. "Your barrier was acceptable for your first try. Keep continuing on concentrating on that box that is filled with your emotions and thoughts. Do not unleash them until the lesson is done. Are you ready?"

Stephan nodded. He closed his eyes and kept his box in his mind's eye, forcing every thought into the box as he felt something push against his mind. He envisioned a thick brick wall, with himself behind it. He threw it up against the mental attack.

Severus received a shock when he felt a hard resistance to his attack. He pressed further, applying more strength into his spell. Few minutes later, the wall fell and he was yet again assaulted with another memory.

"_Hi, what's your name?"_

_Harry glanced up from the woodchips. There was a girl standing in front of him, smiling brightly. Her blonde hair was done up in pigtails on either side of her oval face. The girl's eyes were a light green color, reminding him of the color of the sea from a movie he saw in class. _

"_I'm Harry," he whispered shyly._

_She smiled. "My name's Annabel. I'm new to this school. I saw you were all alone and I thought I would come meet you. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She gestured to the empty swing next to him._

_He shook his head. Annabel's smile widened and she plopped down in the swing, gently pushing herself back and forth._

"_How come you are not playing with the other kids? Are you shy?" she asked._

"_You can say that," Harry said. "My cousin, Dudley Dursley, scares the other kids away from me, so I have no friends."_

_She frowned and pushed herself a little higher into the air. "That's not very nice. Your cousin should let you have friends. Is he that fat blonde kid?" She glanced over at the monkey bars, where Dudley was failing to grip the bars for long._

"_Yeah, that's him."_

"_He looks so different from you. Where you're thin, he's big. I bet he doesn't do well in Phy Ed."_

_Harry grinned at his new friend. "Oh yeah. The teacher tries to tell my aunt and uncle that he needs to lose weight, but they claim it's all puppy fat and that he doesn't need to lose it. So he enrolled Dudley in adapted Phy Ed but he tries to push Dudley to go farther and harder than any student here."_

_The two talked for so long that they never noticed Dudley glaring at them from across the playground. He pushed up the sleeves of his uniform shirt and he marched over to them. When they never noticed him, he grabbed his cousin's legs as the swing swung closer to him. Harry cried out as he was tugged from the swing and fell head first into the woodchips._

"_Hey!" Annabel shouted. She slowed and jumped off the swing. "Leave him alone! He never did anything to you!"_

"_My cousin has a bad bout of the cooties. If you don't want them, stay away from him," Dudley warned, using the same tactic that often scared all the girls from Harry._

_The eight-year-old girl put her hands on her hips, glaring. "That won't work on me, Dudley. I happen to like your cousin. You won't be able to scare me away from him. He's nice and you aren't."  
_

Stephan shoved Severus from his mind, not wanting the memory to continue any longer. Severus stumbled physically and grasped either side of his desk.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Luc." He pushed himself up and looked down at his son, who had his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Stephan? That was not a bad memory. In fact, I want to thank that Annabel girl. Where does she live?"

"She's dead," Stephan replied in a monotone voice. "Not long after she stood up to Dudley, her family got into an accident outside of Surrey. Neither Annabel or her parents survived. And no, it didn't involve the Dursleys. Since Annabel stood up to Dudley, he had been leaving us alone. All he did was tattle on his parents. They even threatened her parents with bodily harm. Mr. and Mrs. Addison weren't fazed the slightest bit. They even liked me, with the many times Annabel invited me over."

Severus strode over to his son and laid a hand on his tense shoulder. "I'm sorry, Stephan. I had no idea."

"She was my only friend back then, before I met Ron and Hermione. She stood up to Dudley when no one would."

"She sounded like a wonderful girl," Lucius spoke up. "She definitely had spunk."

Stephan had to smile at that. "Yes, she did." He glanced up at his father. "Can we wrap it up for the night, Dad?"

Severus nodded, seeing the troubled look in his son's eyes. "Sure. We will meet again Saturday afternoon. But before you go to bed every night, practice putting your emotions and thoughts into that box. It seems to be working just fine."

Both men watched Stephan walk out of the office, looking as though he had just been exhausted physically.

"We should find where the Addisons were buried," Severus mentioned to Lucius. "We have to thank them for what they did for Stephan when he was younger."

"I agree. I wager that if Annabel was still alive, she might be his girlfriend or his best friend," Lucius responded.

"I would have to agree on that as well. Thanks for coming tonight, old friend."

Lucius smiled. "It's no problem, Severus. We do not want a repeat of last year." He activated the Floo and vanished from Severus' office, leaving the younger wizard to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Stephan found a windowsill to sit in, turning his eyes up to the starry night sky. He thought of his friend Annabel, the wide smile she had just for him when they met up in the hallways or on the playground.

-------------------

I own Annabel Addison and her parents. I made them up in a second, so Harry/Stephan would at least have a single friend to remember in his childhood. Someone needed to stand up to Dudley and befriend young Harry. I mean, who wouldn't want to befriend little Harry? Thanks again to all of you who review and read this story. I do appreciate it! More to come!

Next Chapter: Ron comes back with a vegence, further severing the bond he used to share with Stephan. And, another couple starts to take shape. Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out more!


	16. False Information

**A/N**: Hehehe…. Sorry guys for the long wait. Things got a little tied up and I just had to write that little Kingdom Hearts one-shot to get it off my chest. But no worries… I got this summer completely empty, except for working of course. Next summer, not so much. So…. let us begin with the next chapter so I will no longer bore you. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I bet we can make it to 300 by the next chapter. The 300th reviewer will receive a special prize of their choice. The prize I am thinking of is an either a short story written for them or an excerpt from the newest story, Phoenix Ascending. Now, just keep on reviewing guys and hopefully one of you will receive the prize!

Chapter Sixteen: False Information

Stephan threw himself into his work, which worried Draco, Lisa, and his cousins. They tried talking to him but he never responded. Both Severus and Zachary didn't give any answers either, telling the students to let the young Slytherin have some time alone.

"Occlumency is not an easy subject to master quickly," Severus said. "He's still having troubles building a strong shield and memories have leaked out that should have been kept locked away."

"It doesn't help that Weasley is tormenting him," Kelsey spat. "If I could get my hands around his scrawny throat…"

Zachary glared at his oldest daughter. "That's enough, Kels. I do not want to hear another threat come out of your mouth. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father," she growled.

Severus turned to his son, his gaze serious. "Let me or Zachary know if Weasley continues to be a problem. We can take care of it, no matter how small it may seem."

Stephan nodded. He would rather avoid Ron as much as he could, despite having half of his classes with the immature teen. So far, the redhead had been leaving him alone as did the rest of Gryffindor. Well, except for Hermione. She all but switched over to Slytherin and the House welcomed her, but some of the older students stayed far away from her, hissing after her.

((((((_)))))

The next day was by far the worst day Stephan had ever had, not counting the days he spent as Harry Potter. He sat at the breakfast table with his friends and family, talking about their latest Potion assignment. Stephan had barely gotten any sleep the previous night and paid no attention to the conversation, pushing his eggs around his plate.

"Have a rough night, Snape? Was the meeting longer than you expecting?"

Everyone went silent as they turned around to see Ron walk up to the Slytherin table. Stephan's gaze turned to the Head table and saw no teacher sat there. Great. He would have to ignore the weasel as best as he could. He did, after all, have the temper of Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Ron sneered as he waited for the Slytherins to say something. "Got nothing to say? Does that mean you are really the Dark Lord's newest pet?"

Kelsey clenched her fists. Oh how she wanted to smash the redhead's mouth to get him to stop talking about her cousin like that. But she had promised her father that she would not hurt the boy.

"I hear that he rewards his best followers. So, what do you do for him, Snape? Polish his boots from all the kissing he receives? Do his laundry? Clean up after him?" His smirk grew wider as the silence continued. "Perhaps, do you even share….?"

"MR. WEASLEY! ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze as Professor McGonagall entered the hall, looking more furious than anyone could ever remember. She stomped over to the Slytherin table, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall, telling the smaller boy that she was calling his parents.

Kelsey let out a breath she never knew she held and relaxed her hands. "Thank Merlin. If he had even finished that sentence… How dare he even insinuate that you would do such a thing?"

Lisa and Irving joined the small group, looking concerned. Stephan reassured them that he was not affected, which was a lie. How could Ron even think that he would run off to the Dark Lord, after what the man had done to his mother? That was just sick. He hoped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would set the kid straight before something serious happened.

(((((_))))))

Professor McGonagall had almost lost her voice by the time they reached the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. A sullen Ron stood at her side, refusing to say a word. Smart boy, she thought. He was a disgrace to Gryffindor and even to the Weasley family.

"Fainting Fancies," she spoke to the gargoyle guarding the staircase. It came to life and moved aside, revealing the entrance. Both Professor McGonagall and Ron stepped onto the stairs and rode it up the oak door. She pushed the door open and dragged the quiet boy into the office.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, surveying his visitors. Ron squirmed under the scrutiny, feeling the blue eyes looking under his very skin. No wonder everyone spilled their secrets to the older man.

"Headmaster, I need you to call Mr. Weasley's parents into the office," the Transfiguration professor snapped. "They need to hear what has transpired in the hall moments ago."

Ron was shoved down into a chair that was Transfigured from a quill and he watched as the Headmaster called his parents from the fireplace. He knew he was in trouble but he had a reason why he said the things he said. Potter (no, Snape) was out of control and he needed to be stopped. He now sided with the Dark Lord and was plotting their demise any minute. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his father and mother emerged from the fireplace, their faces stoic.

"What on Earth has Ronald done now?" Mrs. Weasley asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She refused to take a seat on the Transfigured chair next to her.

Professor McGonagall seemed to swell. "Well, Arthur, Molly, your son has stated serious false statements about one of our new students. As you know, we have very strict rules here and we do not take kindly to any student badmouthing another, especially if the information is false."

"What has he said?" Mr. Weasley asked warily. This was not the first time his son has opened his mouth and said something he should have never said.

"He stated that Stephan Snape had already joined ranks with You-Know-Who and that he was servicing the man."

"Snape is a Death Eater, just like his filthy father!" Ron spat.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son. "You should be ashamed, Ronald! You know that Severus is a good man and that he is on the side of the Light. Besides, why would your best friend join that horrid man when that man took away his mother?"

"Why else would he be tired in the morning? Those nightmares he always had were fake. He has been on the bastard's side the entire time and we've all been blind to it."

SMACK!

Ron held his cheek as his mother slapped him. "What potion have you been sniffing to make you believe your best friend would lie to us all? Not even Severus was that good at hiding his own secrets and he was a master."

"Like father, like son," the teen muttered.

"You hold your tongue, young man!" Nostrils flaring, she turned to Dumbledore. "What will be done, Headmaster?"

"All I can do for the moment is put on a restraining order on Ronald. He will be placed under a spell that will silence any threats he may voice. I would originally use another kind of spell to distance the student, but since Ronald has several classes with Stephan, it would be impossible, lest we fail him." The intense blue eyes turned to Ron and the boy shivered. "I warn you, Ronald. If you somehow break the spell and even utter a word to Stephan, I will be forced to suspend you from this school, regardless of your studies. Is that in any way unclear?"

The Gryffindor teen gulped and nodded. Inside his mind, however, he had another plan. Just because he was being placed under a restraining order doesn't mean that he still can't torment the bastard.

((((((_))))))

No one saw Ron in any of their classes that day. His parents had wanted to keep him for the day. For Stephan and his friends, it was a blessed day of silence. They gathered in the library after classes and got to writing their essays, never talking unless they had a question about their assignment. They only stopped to go to dinner and then they broke off.

"Stephan," Lisa said, grabbing the teen's arm before he could get away.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lisa?"

She grinned. "Come with me." She began to drag him away from the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Stephan asked, breaking the Ravenclaw's grip and keeping a brisk pace with her.

"McGonagall's office. I asked her about letting us do the Animagus Transfiguration and she wanted to talk to us before she agreed to anything." Lisa had a bounce in her step. "I figure that since we are at least one of the top students in Transfiguration, except for Hermione, she would let us do it. It's a very difficult magic to master."

Stephan thought about Sirius, who had completed the transformation without any outside help. If he couldn't get help from McGonagall, he would have to ask his godfather for help. Stephan knew that Sirius would be more than happy to give him advice.

((((((_)))))

End of chapter

I'm sorry this is so short, guys. I felt it was best to leave it here and continue in the next chapter. Keep on reviewing! And thanks again for everything you do, even if you just read this and never review. I am pleased that you like this!

Next Chapter: Lisa and Stephan undergo the Animagus Transformation classes with McGonagall. Ron leaves Stephan alone, but that doesn't mean that the Slytherin is out of the woods. In fact, he would be under more attacks from other students.


	17. Training Commences

**A/N**: I hate writer's block. And now that I am in the swing of college again, I am having a hard time to do any writing. I just came back from taking 2 math tests. (author sighs) Anyway, enough of my blathering. Let's get on with the show! And, for those wondering, I will get to the whole Voldemort wanting Stephan on his side next chapter. This one is more on Lisa and Stephan getting permission to start the Animagus training plus more on Occlumency. So, here we go, guys! And thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Seventeen: Training Commences

"Are you two completely sure you want to go through with this? Once you start, there is no going back," McGonagall asked, her gaze piercing.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth years nodded, their facial expressions serious. The transfiguration professor studied them before she let a smile spread across her face.

"I see no problem with this. You both are doing very well in class and your work is exceptional. I will be your supervisor while you undergo the training, so I expect you to only practice when I tell you to and hand in the extra work when I tell you to. One more thing before we do commence," and here her eyes narrowed dangerously, "you must not speak a word of your training to anyone else that is not in this room. I will not have other students getting jealous of the private lessons and throwing fits like toddlers. Am I understood?" Again, the students nodded. "Very good. First things first…." Professor McGonagall pulled open a drawer in her desk and withdrew two vials of purplish liquid. "This potion will allow you to glimpse your form in your mind's eye, but it does have some rather interesting side effects." At this, the older woman smiled.

"What kind of side effects, Professor?" Lisa asked apprehensively.

"For the entire duration of the potion, you will start to act like your Animagus form. For example, when I took the potion, I acted like a normal housecat would. My mentor even threw me a ball of yarn." A slight blush appeared on McGonagall's face. "It was rather embarrassing, but rewarding as well. The other side effect is rare and unheard of in most of the magical community: the drinker may even be able to shift a part of their body to mirror their animal form. Don't be disappointed if this does not happen to you when you drink the potion."

Both students reached for the vials and, after a glance at each other, downed the potion. Stephan licked his lips afterward, thinking that this was one of the better tasting potions he ever drank. His thought was cut short when he fell to his knees, throwing an arm around his stomach. Lisa was beside him in the same position, her face twisted in pain.

"It will pass," McGonagall said, readying a quill and a roll of parchment.

It hurt like hell, especially in his head. He felt like something was probing in his brain with something, like a finger or a stick. And, just as McGonagall had said, the feeling passed shortly after it had begun. As he raised his head, he had a sudden urge to chase….something. Nothing in particular, really. He moved his head as he glanced around the room for something when he laid his eyes on a stick of wood that was lying on the tall thin rectangular object in front of him. He let his tongue hang outside his mouth as he readied himself to jump onto the top of the rectangle to get at the stick.

Just as he got ready to pounce, Stephan slowly regained himself, shaking his head. He got up off of the floor and watched as Lisa also stood up, holding her head. She looked up when she felt his gaze and she smiled.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

Her smile widened. "I'm good." Her eyes turned to the professor, who looked amused. "So?"

"Can you not figure out what animal you are?" McGonagall asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I must be a canine," Stephan replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to go after the professor's wand on her desk."

Lisa nodded. "I wanted to run in circles, chasing my tail. I almost did."

McGonagall continued to smile. "Once we start working on the actual transformation, we will figure out what breed of canine you two are. Until then, I want you both to study up on canine behavior, focusing mainly on domestic dogs. Write me an essay of what you find. This is as important as the physical transformation, since not only will you have your own mind, but you will have the instincts and mind of the animal inside you." She nodded to them. "Have a good night."

(((((_))))))

"Where were you?" Draco asked as Stephan entered the dorm.

"I had to ask McGonagall some questions about the work she assigned us," the dark-haired Slytherin replied, mentally wincing at the lie he produced. He hated lying, but no one could know of what he and Lisa were doing.

"I was rubbish at Transfiguration," the blonde said, drawing up one of his long legs to rest on the bed, the other left dangling. "The only thing I'm good at is Potions, really."

"And Defense," Stephan added.

Draco smirked. "Ah, yes. That too. They do say that if you are brilliant at DADA that you know your stuff about the Dark Arts."

"Which would make sense, since everyone seems to believe you are the Dark Prince." Stephan tugged off his uniform shirt and headed toward his trunk.

"That will change after the war is finished," the blonde Slytherin replied, staring down at his nails. "I don't want to be known as something I'm not."

"You should try to become the next Minister," Blaise Zabini teased from his bed.

Draco threw a pillow. "Shut it, Zabini. You can be Minister. I have no aspirations toward politics."

"Could have fooled us," Stephan said.

"You shut it too, Snape." Draco, however, couldn't hide his smile.

Now clothed in only pajama pants, Stephan slid into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Weasley hasn't been bothering me lately, not since his sentencing."

"That was the whole point, to get him to stop attacking you," Draco said, staring at his friend. "Winter break will be here before you know it and you'll have a few weeks away from the git."

"Can't wait." The green-eyed Slytherin closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Draco smiled softly down at his friend and he folded himself into his bed. "G'night Blaise."

"Sleep well, Draco," the dark-skinned Slytherin called.

((((((_)))))))

"_There's nothing you can do….. he's gone…."_

"_No….. SIRIUS!"_

"NO!" Stephan cried, mentally shoving his father out of his mind. He placed his hands on his knees, panting, trying to hold back his tears as he was forced yet again to watch his godfather die all over.

"That's a little better," Severus said from his desk, "but you still let me see too much. The Dark Lord will not show mercy. What's more, if he ever meets you, he must not know you are Harry Potter, Stephan. You have to be able to block his mental attacks."

Zachary watched the two from his perch, eyes wary. "I realize that we have no time, Severus, but everyone learns at different paces. You cannot expect Stephan to learn this level of blocking in a matter of days. As I recall, you took a long time getting your own shields up."

"I also didn't have a Dark Lord after my blood," Severus lightly snapped. "I'm sorry I'm being pushy with you, Stephan, but I care for you. I don't want to see you get killed or worse."

"Don't worry, Dad," the young Slytherin replied. "I'll get it. Just give me time to put up my own shield."

Both older men watched Stephan walk out the door.

"I wish we had that kind of time," Severus whispered.

((((_)))))

End of chapter

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, guys, but I promised I would give you something, and here it is! I am extremely sorry for the long wait and I hope that you won't have to wait that long of time for another chapter. I will do what I can, but with me working full-time and studying the time I have open, it doesn't leave me with much time to sit down and write. During winter break, I'll make it up to you. Thanks again, guys, for your never-ending support and for your reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Failed Summons

A/N: Almost at 350 reviews now. Sweet! Thanks so much for showing your interest in my story. I'm just sorry that I can't seem to keep on doing a chapter a week or something like that. This semester is a little quieter compared to the last one, but I have pharmacology this semester. It's a lot to remember. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for My Child. It's gonna be a short one, but it's something to tide you all over until I can get back in the swing of things.

**Chapter Eighteen**: _Failed Summons_

Voldemort paced back and forth in front of the glowing fireplace, hands crossed behind his back. His scarlet eyes flicked toward the slightly ajar door feet from him. Lucius and Severus were due an hour ago with their sons, Draco and Stephan. Voldemort felt a smile cross his lips as he thought about the two newest Death Eaters. Both boys, he heard from the other young members, were powerful and handsome. Already the two were inseparable and made an unforgettable team together. With both Slytherins in his grasp, even Harry Potter couldn't get past them to finally battle with Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail," he barked, finally growing frustrated.

The pudgy wizard dashed into the room, nearly tripping over the fur rug on the floor. "Y-yes, Master?" the man panted.

"Where are Lucius and Severus? They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Wormtail kept his eyes down on the rug. "H-haven't seen them."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "What of their Portkeys?"

"Came back w-without any s-s-sign of them."

The younger wizard squeaked when he felt his Mark pulse angrily on his forearm. Oh, how Lucius and Severus were going to pay dearly.

((((_)))))

Stephan and Draco were the only ones in the dorm room that were awake. Both their fathers had told them that neither boy was going to join the Dark Lord. Both boys were concerned for their fathers, knowing the unspeakable torture that would be targeting the older men in the future. The Dark Lord detested failure and betrayal.

Stephan inhaled sharply when he felt the rush of rage that the Dark Lord was feeling. Draco slid his silver eyes from the window to his friend. The pale-haired Slytherin had become Stephan's newest confidant. There was hardly anything the feared Slytherin prince didn't know about the raven-haired Slytherin, including the fact that the Dark Lord's emotions sometimes were felt by the shorter boy.

"He knows," Stephan whispered, his breathing slowly becoming shallower.

Draco slid off his bed and sat in front of his friend, watching the smaller boy curl into himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. The blonde reached a hand out and touched one of Stephan's arms in a comforting way.

"Our dads will handle it, Stephan," Draco whispered back, squeezing slightly. "They are strong."

Stephan let out a short strangled laugh and opened his bright green eyes, meeting his friend's silver eyes. "He'll kill them, Drake. He feels like he lost his king and queen in his chess game."

Draco snorted. "At least we know that Millie and Pansy did their jobs well, spreading gossip like wildfire." He became serious. "As long as Dad and Professor Snape stay in their hiding places, the Dark Lord won't come near them."

Lucius and Severus had decided that they would both stay in Hogwarts until they felt it was safe, which translated to after the war was over and Voldemort was a dead man, or creature.

"I'm scared Draco."

Draco let out a sigh and leaned forward to pull the raven-haired Slytherin into a hug. "I'm scared too, Steph, but they are well protected here at the castle. Plus, Spinner's End and Malfoy Manor have the best wards possible. He can't reach them in any of those places, nor us." He added the last bit to help comfort Stephan.

((((_)))))

Lucius let out a humorless chuckle as he felt his Mark burn uncomfortably. He lifted his glass and gulped his drink. "I wondered how long it would take him to realize we tricked him."

Severus nodded, swirling the liquid in his own glass. "I had no doubt that it would take long. He was never one for patience."

"Mm." The older blonde finished his drink and poured himself some more. "I wonder how the boys are."

"I know Stephan is scared out of his wits about this."

"I don't blame the kid," the older man said, leaning back in the chair. "He already lost his mother and had lost a godfather for a short while. I don't think Stephan will be able to take any more of his family dying."

"He's not a normal teenager, that's for sure."

Lucius smiled. "Yes, but we still love him despite that."

((((((((((((((_)))))))))))))))

Stephan and Draco barely made it through their classes the next day, much to the shock of their classmates. The Gryffindors were even more convinced that the two best friends were Death Eaters and they had managed to pass word through the two other Houses. Both Houses were split between believing the Gryffindors and the other half believing that both boys were still good.

"Now I know how you felt during the Triwizard Tournament," Draco whispered to Stephan at lunch.

"I learned how to tune them out after a few weeks," the younger boy said back. "Their opinions don't matter. We know what happened and they can only speculate."

The blonde smiled and ruffled Stephan's hair. "You have grown up."

Kelsey and Hermione, who now sits at the Slytherin table, snickered as the smaller Slytherin glared at Draco and tried to fix his hair again.

"I'm still amazed that your hair hasn't straightened out like Uncle's," Kelsey said, still snickering.

"Maybe my hair just likes being stubborn and messy," Stephan growled, untangling his hands from his hair. "I give up."

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a spell to help untangle the mess. "We should find out if there are any potions you can take to straighten it."

"Unless you want to buy Lockhart's potions, you don't stand a chance," Draco replied, smirking.

Hermione and Stephan shivered, causing Stephan's cousins to look at them curiously.

"Speaking of him," Lauren spoke, "what happened to him? All we know is that he somehow lost his memories."

"That's a story for later, cousin," Stephan replied, smiling at his younger cousin.

((((_)))))

End of chapter

I told you that it would be a short chapter, guys. Like I said earlier, it's something for now. Thanks again for your never-ending support and reviews. I will have more hopefully soon. Now I'm going to turn to Fledgling and Blood Brothers.


End file.
